VIa El Torneo
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡Terminado! Shura y Aioros son mejores amigos, guardan sus secretos y acuden en ayuda uno del otro. Se enfrentarán a un viejo enemigo y ayudarán a alguien a cumplir su sueño. ShuraxOC y AiorosxOC
1. C1: Café y Fútbol

**Desclaimer** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada. Los personajes que no aparecen en la serie y en el manga obviamente son míos. El personaje de Milekha es propiedad de **Atalanta de Esparta**.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es la continuación de "**El Aguila y la Melodía**" y sus secuelas. Si no los han leído, tal vez pueden tener problemas con los other characters de los fics anteriores.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**EL TORNEO**

**CAPITULO 1: CAFÉ Y FÚTBOL**

¡Qué día tan aburrido!- se quejó Shura.

Mejor que sea así- le dijo Aioros sabiamente- a menos que te gusten los problemas en los que se han metido Camus y los otros-

Shura estuvo apunto de decir que no era para tanto, cuando vio a varios de sus compañeros ya no solteros siendo casi arrastrados por sus novias al centro comercial.

Bueno, creo que tienes razón- admitió Shura, reprimiendo un escalofrío de solo pensar que eso le podía llegar a suceder a él.

Vamos, anímate- le dijo Aioros- ¿no quieres ir por un café?-

Tú solucionas todo con café, Aioros- dijo Shura molesto- algún día vas a llegar con una nueva teoría sobre como puedes salvar al mundo bebiendo café...-

No había pensado en ello- dijo Aioros, fingiendo estar pensativo.

Muy gracioso- dijo Shura, frunciendo el entrecejo- no me digas que estuviste todo el verano tomando café caliente...- e hizo una expresión de disgusto.

Claro que no, amigo- dijo Aioros, haciendo la misma mueca de disgusto al imaginarse tomando café caliente una cálida tarde de verano, cuando la temperatura llega a más de treinta y cinco grados centígrados- ¿acaso no has escuchado del café helado con crema y chocolate?-

El caballero de Sagitario sonrió y se saboreó, como si fuera un niño pequeño pensando en un helado de chocolate.

Ya no digas más- dijo Shura, sonriendo al ver la reacción de su amigo- que pareces comercial de televisión. Vamos por tu dichoso café, y tal vez me convenzas de comprar uno... aunque pareces un adicto a la cafeína...-y

Aioros sonrió.

Vamos- dijo Aioros- no tardaremos, y nadie nos extrañará aquí...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¡Giselle!- gritó una mujer alta y tosca, de cabellos negros, con una libreta en la mano- tres capuchinos con poca crema en la mesa ocho-

Ya voy, Frida- dijo una chica. No era muy alta, y tenía largos cabellos rubios y ondulados. Su piel era muy blanca, y sus ojos color azul brillante. Usaba sus jeans, rotos de una rodilla, y una blusa blanca sin mangas. Tenía puesto un mandil rojo. Llevaba una enorme bandeja con al menos diez tazas y vasos con diferentes tipos de cafés.

Date prisa, Giselle- dijo Frida. Giselle dejó los cafés con sus respectivos dueños, corrió al mostrador y sirvió los tres capuchinos, crema y chocolate, y luego corrió a la mesa ocho y los dejó.

Terminé, Frida- dijo Giselle recuperando el aliento.

Aún no- dijo Frida- el señor de la mesa uno requiere atención especial...-

Giselle hizo una mueca. Sabía lo que significaba eso de 'atención especial' y no era precisamente estar más al pendiente del cliente. Puso los ojos en blanco.

No me digas que...- comenzó la rubia.

Y también pidió que fueras tú personalmente- añadió Frida, alzando una ceja- así que ten cuidado...-

Lo tendré- dijo Giselle.

La chica rubia se acercó con cuidado a la mesa uno, donde había un chico un poco mayor que ella, de cabellos grisáceos, quien leía un periódico en alemán con toda atención.

Buenas tardes, señor- dijo la chica, sacando libreta y pluma del bolsillo de su delantal- ¿se le ofrece algo más?-

Sí, linda- dijo el hombre, mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos verdes eran un poco molestos- quisiera que me sirvas un moka helado con crema pero sin chocolate...-

Con crema y sin chocolate- sonrió Giselle, mientras lo anotaba en su libreta- ¿algo más?-

No, es todo...por ahora- dijo el hombre.

De inmediato- dijo la chica.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en el estadio de fútbol de la ciudad de Atenas, dos equipos jugaban en medio de una multitud que gritaba eufórica. Solo la voz amplificada del comentarista sobresalía entre los gritos.

Quedan cinco minutos para el final del partido entre el Atlético de Atenas y el Real de Portugal- dijo el comentarista- y el marcador sigue empatado a dos goles. Parece que la nueva adquisición de la entrenadora Palikov no le fue de mucha ayuda para el equipo griego...-

Vamos, pásala- gritó una voz femenina-¡estoy libre!-

¡Cúbrela, cúbrela!- gritó otra- a la número diez-

La entrenadora Palikov, una mujer alta, morena y muy maquillada miraba el partido desde la banca del equipo de Atenas con los brazos cruzados y el rostro inexpresivo, mientras mascaba un chicle.

Entrenadora, están cubriendo a Roxana- dijo una de las chicas sentadas en la banca.

La entrenadora sonrió.

La entrenadora Palikov sonríe- dijo el comentarista- ¡pero qué estoy viendo! En vez de pasarle el balón a la delantera Roxana Berliós con el número diez, el esférico fue recibido por la lateral egipcia Isis Mohamed con el número cuatro, la nueva transferencia del equipo ateniense...-

Una chica morena corría por el campo con el balón a toda velocidad, y solo se alcanzaba a ver la larga trenza negra de la joven.

¡Deténganla!- gritó la entrenadora del equipo portugués- ¡deténganla ya!-

Isis tiene el balón- dijo el comentarista- pasa a tres defensas, ¡oh, por Dios! Parece que va a tirar a gol...-

¡Ahora!- gritó la entrenadora Palikov. Isis se detuvo en seco, miró a su alrededor y pasó el balón a una corpulenta delantera.

¡Increíble!- continuó el comentarista- Isis Mohamed pasó el balón a Yareli Maltos, la número once, quien se encuentra en posición óptima para rematar, solo ella y la portera portuguesa... tira y... ¡gol!-

El árbitro hizo sonar el silbato, señalando el final del partido. Las once jugadoras del equipo ateniense gritaron de alegría, así como la mayoría de la gente del estadio, y corrieron a reunirse con la entrenadora.

¡El equipo de Atenas festeja!- gritó el comentarista- jamás lo hubiera imaginado... esto manda al Atlético de Atenas a la semifinal de la competencia, y el equipo de Portugal queda eliminado...-

Estuvieron geniales, chicas- dijo la entrenadora Palikov con una enorme sonrisa- estuvieron de verdad geniales... en especial Isis y Yareli-

¡Estamos en la semifinal!- exclamó Roxana, una jugadora pelirroja, dando brincos de alegría.

¿No es genial?- dijo la entrenadora- bueno, vayan a los vestidores a darse una ducha y a cambiarse, que esta noche vamos a ir a celebrar esto...-

¡Qué bien!- gritaron las chicas, y entraron corriendo a los vestidores.

Isis- dijo la entrenadora- ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?-

Claro- dijo la chica, apartándose de sus compañeras y sentándose junto a la entrenadora- ¿qué sucede?-

Quiero agradecerte- dijo la mujer- por haber aceptado apoyarnos...-

No es nada, señora Palikov- dijo Isis- yo le agradezco haberme invitado a venir. Usted sabe bien la razón por la que acepté...-

Tu hermano, ¿no es así?- preguntó la entrenadora. Ella asintió.

Tengo la esperanza de que esto funcione- dijo Isis- y al parecer él también-

¿No extrañas tu país?- preguntó la entrenadora.

Claro, ¿cómo no extrañarlo?- dijo Isis- pero mi sueño siempre ha sido ganar este campeonato y, por lo que veo, lo estamos logrando...-

Así es, así es- sonrió Palikov- ¿hay algo que te haga falta en tu casa?-

Nada, señora- dijo la chica morena tras pensarlo unos instantes- todo está bien...-

Bueno, ve a darte una ducha también- dijo la entrenadora- esta tarde celebraremos...-

Claro- sonrió Isis, y entró a los vestidores tras sus compañeras.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aioros y Shura entraron a un café cercano que el primero conocía muy bien. Shura alzó los ojos en la entrada, y vio el nombre del lugar. 'Das Kaffe Haus'.

Estos alemanes...- dijo Shura entre dientes- quieren copiar todo... hasta el café italiano-

El caballero de Sagitario miró a su alrededor, y vio a una chica que conocía muy bien. Se acercó a ella por detrás, mientras la chica preparaba un café.

Buenas tardes, Giselle- dijo Aioros. La chica dio un respingo de sorpresa.

¡Aioros, hola!- sonrió Giselle, casi soltando el vaso- ¡que gusto verte!-

Es un gusto verte a ti también- dijo Aioros- te presento a mi amigo, Shura. Shura, ella es Giselle-

Un placer conocerla, señorita- dijo Shura, inclinándose ligeramente.

Bueno, siéntense- sonrió Giselle, mostrándoles una mesa- ¿lo mismo de siempre para ti, Aioros?-

Claro- dijo éste, tomando asiento donde Giselle les había indicado- ¿y tú, Shura?-

Yo... lo mismo que él- dijo Shura, no muy convencido, sentándose también.

Perfecto- dijo Giselle- de inmediato les traigo eso...-

La chica se retiró, y Shura miró a Aioros de una manera muy especial. El caballero de Sagitario no se inmutó.

Y a esa chica... ¿de dónde la conoces?- quiso saber Shura.

De aquí- dijo Aioros tranquilamente- ya sabes como me gusta el café...-

Sí, claro- dijo Shura, un tanto incrédulamente, mirando alrededor.

Shura recordó que, varios meses antes, Aioria y Marín habían tenido una cita en ese café y, aunque la cita no había ido muy bien por culpa de Touma, ellos lo recordaban muy bien. Luego recordó que Aioria había acudido a ese lugar por recomendación de Aioros.

El caballero de Capricornio tenía la sospecha de que su mejor amigo no iba a ese local desde hacía tanto tiempo solo porque le gustara el café.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después de que todas las jugadoras del Atlético de Atenas tomaron una ducha, la entrenadora las llevó a cenar a un conocido restaurante chino llamado 'El Gong'.

Bien, bien- dijo la entrenadora Palikov- ¿están todas aquí? Alejandra, Isis, Yareli, Roxana, Edna, Zugheire, Felicity, Isabel, Emily, Ashley, Carolina y Gabriela... ¡perfecto!- añadió al ver que las doce jugadoras estaban completas- tengo un anuncio que hacerles-

Todas las jugadoras miraron expectantes a la entrenadora.

Bueno- dijo la entrenadora- quisiera agradecer a Isis delante de todas, porque sin ella no hubiéramos logrado ganar el partido de hoy...-

Diez de las jugadoras aplaudieron levemente, mientras Isis se sonrojaba. Una jugadora corpulenta, Yareli, no se movió, pero nadie le prestó atención.

Es todo- dijo la entrenadora Palikov- ahora sí, ¡a cenar!-

¿Comida china?- dijo Isis, haciendo una mueca al ver su plato- no me gusta la comida china...-

Vamos, Isis, está buena- dijo Roxana con la boca llena.

Isis sonrió y miró su plato de arroz con pollo. Definitivamente la comida china no era su favorita, pero suspiró y tomó los palillos. Tardó varios segundos en entender cómo funcionaban. Si bien era la más hábil con los pies (jugando fútbol) era la más torpe de todas con las manos. Después de un par de minutos se rindió y tomó el tenedor.

¿Qué pasa, Isis?- preguntó Roxana.

Es por demás, no puedo- dijo Isis- esto de los palillos chinos no se me da...-

¿Qué te pasa, Isis?- dijo mordazmente una chica corpulenta- ¿la egipcia no puede con los palillos chinos?-

Cállate, Yareli- dijo Roxana.

Nadie te habló a ti, Roxana- le respondió Yareli.

Voy a salir unos minutos, Roxana- dijo Isis, ignorando a Yareli y levantándose de la mesa- quiero un poco de aire fresco, porque aquí el ambiente está muy cerrado...además, quiero hacer una llamada-

No tardes mucho- le dijo Roxana, señalando su plato- o tu comida se enfriará...-

Isis salió del local y miró alrededor. Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, y la luna ya estaba brillando en el cielo. Isis sonrió.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_La pequeña niña de seis años, de cabellos negros hechos dos colitas y vestida con un largo camisón blanco, miró a través de la ventana. Su padre y sus dos hermanos mayores, Ramsés y Semektenre, aún no volvían, y su madre trataba sin éxito de meterla a la cama._

_-Ven acá, Isis, ya es hora de dormir...- dijo la mujer._

_-Mamá, ¿dónde están papá, Ramsés y Tenre?- preguntó Isis, saltando sobre su cama._

_-Ya cálmate y deja de brincar, te vas a hacer daño- dijo la mujer- tus hermanos y tu padre están trabajando con un arqueólogo alemán. Parece que encontraron las ruinas de un antiguo templo...-_

_-¿En serio?- dijo Isis con una enorme sonrisa- ¿un templo?¿de qué?-_

_-Aún no lo saben- dijo la mujer, arropando a su hija- pero parece que era alguien importante... espero que Alá los proteja, porque he sabido que ha habido últimamente muchos accidentes en las excavaciones...-_

_-No te preocupes, mamá- dijo Isis- estarán bien, bajo la luz de la luna...-_

_La mujer sonrió._

_-Isis, ¿sabes porqué tu padre y yo te pusimos así?- dijo ella. Isis sacudió la cabeza. Su madre casi nunca hablaba de su padre- bueno, ¿conoces la leyenda de Osiris?-_

_-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Isis._

_-Bueno- dijo la mujer- se dice que cuando Osiris murió, su esposa Isis, la luna, lloró amargamente, y sus lágrimas brillaban en el cielo...-_

_-¡Las estrellas!- dijo Isis._

_-Exactamente- dijo la mujer- bueno, mejor duerme, porque papá y tus hermanos tardarán otro rato más en llegar, y tú tienes que ir a la escuela mañana...-_

_-Oye, mamá- dijo Isis, metiéndose a la cama- ¿y cómo se va a llamar mi hermanita?-_

_La mujer sonrió, y se llevó la mano a su vientre crecido._

_-No lo sé aún- dijo su madre- ¿cómo estás tan segura de que será una niña?-_

_Isis se encogió de hombros y se cubrió con las sábanas. Pronto se quedó dormida._

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

Isis siguió sonriendo. Esa noche, la luna se veía tan hermosa en Atenas como en su querido Egipto. Sintió frío y se frotó un poco los brazos. Extrañaba a su familia, quienes se habían quedado en su lejano país.

Aquí en Grecia, las noches son mucho más frías que en mi casa...- dijo para sí misma, arrepintiéndose de haber salido al frío de la noche griega estando recién bañada.

En ese momento, alguien pasó corriendo y chocó contra ella. Era un hombre joven, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, y le arrebató el teléfono celular que llevaba en la mano. Isis se enfureció.

Ah, no, no lo harás- dijo para sí misma- aún no he hablado con mi mamá...-

Y salió corriendo a toda velocidad detrás del sujeto.

Dos chicos que iban pasando por ahí de casualidad, apenas saliendo de un café alemán cercano, miraron sorprendidos la escena.

¿Viste lo que yo vi, Shura?- preguntó uno.

Sí, tenemos que hacer algo- respondió el otro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Primero que nada, mil gracias por sus reviews del fic anterior. Luego, sé que esta introducción no está muy buena, pero bueno, andaba corta de inspiración cuando la hice. Ya verán los enredos de los pobres Shura y Aioros conforme siga el fic. Espero de corazón que les guste.

¿Cómo creen que dejaría a Máscara Mortal y a Afrodita sin pareja? De hecho, el atractivo italiano caballero de Cáncer es mi siguiente víctima, y ya estoy trabajando en eso (muajajajaja...).

Como dije, espero que les guste este fic, y se agradecerán los reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	2. C2: La Apuesta de Shura

**CAPITULO 2: LA APUESTA DE SHURA**

Isis había salido corriendo detrás de un hombre que le había robado su teléfono celular. Fácilmente lo alcanzó: sus habilidades y su velocidad como jugadora de medio campo le facilitaron eso. Lo siguió dentro de un oscuro callejón, y de una zancadilla lo hizo caer al suelo. El teléfono celular cayó de las manos del ladrón y se desplazó a medio metro del hombre. Isis levantó el aparato del suelo.

Lo lamento mucho, pero tengo que hacer una llamada de larga distancia muy importante- dijo ella, tomando el celular.

Me las vas a pagar, mocosa- dijo el hombre, poniéndose de pie de mal humor.

La chica palideció. El sujeto era al menos veinte centímetros más alto que ella, corpulento, y tenía una gruesa varilla de metal en su mano derecha. Además, no había por donde escapar: ella misma se había metido tras él a un oscuro callejón

Inconscientemente dio un paso atrás y sintió su espalda contra la pared. Sintió una gruesa gota de sudor en su frente mientras el hombre avanzaba hacia ella y alzaba amenazante la varilla. Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, pero éste nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y no podía creer lo que veía.

Dos chicos altos habían llegado. Uno, de cabellos negros, le había quitado la varilla con la mano derecha, y con la izquierda lo había golpeado, sacándole todo el aire. El otro, de cabellos castaños, solo miraba la escena, como pensando que sería demasiado abuso ayudar a su compañero.

El teléfono celular era de la señorita, ¿no es así?- dijo el chico de cabellos negros- no tiene nada que pagarte, así que vete de aquí o te rompo algo...-

El delincuente no dudó de sus palabras, palideció y salió huyendo tan pronto como el otro lo soltó. Isis se quedó mirando la escena, sorprendida, y sintió un ligero escalofrío al darse cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado si los dos chicos no hubieran llegado.

¿Está bien, señorita?- dijo el chico de cabellos negros.

Sí, gracias- dijo Isis, aún sorprendida.

No debería hacer de perseguir ladrones una costumbre- dijo el mismo chico- algunos delincuentes pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos...-

Lo sé, lo siento mucho- dijo Isis, algo apenada- me di cuenta de ello demasiado tarde...-

No importa- dijo el otro chico, el de cabellos castaños- al menos estamos tranquilos de que no te ocurrió nada malo...-

Muchas gracias a los dos, chicos- dijo Isis.

No fue nada- dijo el chico de cabellos castaños- además, Shura hizo todo el trabajo...-

Gracias- dijo la chica de nueva cuenta- yo me llamo Isis...-

Yo soy Shura- respondió el caballero- y él es mi amigo Aioros-

Un gusto conocerlos, Shura, Aioros- dijo Isis, mirándolos alternadamente. Luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¡por Alá! Debo volver pronto al restaurante, o mis compañeras o se preocuparán por mí o me asesinarán, una de las dos...-

De acuerdo- dijo Shura- te veremos luego-

Cuídate- añadió Aioros con una sonrisa- y no sigas persiguiendo delincuentes...-

Lo tomaré en cuenta- sonrió Isis- gracias, chicos...-

Después de despedirse de los dos, Isis volvió corriendo al restaurante, y a su plato de arroz con pollo.

¡Isis! ¿Dónde habías estado?- preguntó su amiga Roxana- tardaste siglos...-

Larga historia- respondió ella- y créeme que no quieres saber...-

Pruébame...- dijo Roxana, levantando el plato de Isis- ¡mesero! ¿Podría volver a calentar este plato?-

Pero la comida china recalentada no borró una peculiar sonrisa que Isis tenía en los labios.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un par de días después, todo siguió su curso normal en el Santuario. Selene, Lily y Milekha habían comenzado sus lecciones bajo la instrucción de Marín, porque Shaina se negaba rotundamente a enseñarles. A pesar de que Marín era su amiga, eso no significó que el trato sería especial para ellas.

Bueno, para empezar, tienen que dar doscientas vueltas al Santuario- dijo Marín.

¿Qué?- exclamaron las tres.

Ya me escucharon- dijo Marín con un tono que no admitía excusas, poniéndose las manos en la cintura- y sin hacer trampa, Lily-

Lily hizo una mueca. Ya había comenzado a flotar un par de centímetros en el aire. Las tres chicas suspiraron, resignadas. Si querían aprender a tener un cosmo como el de sus novios, tenían que practicar. Y hablando de los chicos, ellos las observaban desde la entrada al recinto de las amazonas.

¿Ya les vieron las caras?- dijo Milo con una sonrisa algo malvada.

Claro- dijo Camus con la misma sonrisa.

Esta es una buena venganza por arrastrarnos al centro comercial endemoniado...- dijo Milo. Mu sonrió ligeramente.

¿Qué hacen, chicos?- preguntó Aioria. Con un gesto, Milo señaló hacia las chicas, y el caballero de Leo sonrió- ¿no creen que es un poco cruel?-

Mmm... no- dijeron Milo, Mu y Camus al mismo tiempo. Aioria sonrió.

Al menos mi novia ya es amazona...- dijo Aioria.

¿Qué hacen, chicos?- dijo Aioros, llegando con Shura, pues los dos se habían encontrado cuando Máscara Mortal y Afrodita los relevaron de sus puestos de vigilancia.

Ver a sus novias sufrir- dijo Aioria antes de que los otros pudieran responder- Marín les está enseñando a usar sus cosmos...-

Uy...- dijo Aioros- van a tener algunos problemas con ello. Tal vez Lily no, pero Selene y Milekha sí los tendrás, porque ellas no habían estado en contacto con los cosmos...-

Bueno, eso nos da más tiempo...-dijo Milo.

Yo no contaría con ello- dijo Aioros seriamente- cuando terminen su entrenamiento de hoy, no van a estar muy contentas que digamos con ustedes...-

Exageras- dijo Milo.

Shura alzó las cejas al ver a las chicas corriendo. Aioros tenía mucha razón: ellas no iban a estar nada contentas cuando terminaran de correr, y mucho menos si a Milo se le ocurría reírse de ellas. El caballero de Capricornio sonrió al imaginarse a Lily convirtiendo a Milo en un caracol o algo parecido.

Es sábado- dijo Aioros a Shura, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿tienes algún plan para esta noche?-

¿Bromeas?- dijo Shura- hoy es sábado de fútbol. Iré al estadio a ver el equipo de Atenas contra el de Bilbao...-

Creí que tu equipo era el de Madrid- dijo Aioros.

Sí, pero ellos fueron eliminados por Atenas- dijo Shura- sin embargo, Bilbao también es de España, y les dará su merecido...-

Como sea- dijo Aioros, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

¿Quieres venir?- dijo Shura con una sonrisa maliciosa- te apuesto un café a que tu equipo pierde- añadió poniendo énfasis en las palabras 'café' y 'tu'.

¿Mi equipo?- dijo Aioros- oye, ¿desde cuando la rivalidad? Todo el mundo sabe que Atenas es el mejor equipo del mundo...-

¿Apuestas?- dijo Shura, extendiendo su mano. Aioros sonrió y la tomó.

Un café- dijo Aioros- pero te advierto que será el más caro...-

Estoy conforme, porque de todas maneras vas a perder- dijo Shura- te veré más tarde... iré a comprar las entradas-

Oye, Shura- dijo Aioros, un tanto indeciso.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el caballero de Capricornio.

¿Crees que pueda... llevar a una amiga al juego?- dijo Aioros.

Shura lo miró incrédulo, y Aioros se sonrojó ligeramente. Un partido de fútbol no era el mejor lugar para una cita, pero...

Está bien- dijo Shura- pero con una condición-

¿Cuál?- preguntó el caballero de Sagitario.

Que me acompañes a comprar las entradas- dijo Shura- que me cuentes que sucede con esa chica... ¡y nada de mentiras!-

Aioros dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió. Ya lo había ocultado bastante tiempo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ese día en das Kaffe Haus, Giselle seguía trabajando. Miró el reloj con una sonrisa. Faltaban cuarenta minutos para las cinco de la tarde. En menos de una hora sería libre por el fin de semana.

Recogió los trastos sucios de una de las mesas y limpió un poco de café que se había derramado sobre ella.

Ya casi terminamos- dijo Giselle al pasar junto a la barra.

Eso quisiera yo- dijo Frida, dando un bostezo.

En ese momento un hombre entró al local. Al verlo, Giselle hizo una mueca. Era el mismo hombre de hacía dos días, que había estado regresando a diario, a la misma hora y no dejaba de mirar a Giselle.

Ahí viene tu cliente favorito- dijo Frida.

El sarcasmo no te va, Frida- dijo Giselle, mandándole una mirada de hielo. Se introdujo a la cocina para evitar ser vista por ese hombre. El sujeto no le agradaba para nada, y no creía que tuviera buenas intenciones para con ella.

¡Giselle!- gritó Frida desde fuera de la cocina, un par de minutos después- un chico quiere verte-

Giselle la ignoró, y abrió la llave del agua, pretendiendo que no escuchaba porque estaba lavando los trastes sucios. Un par de minutos después, Frida entró a la cocina, cerró la llave del agua y casi sacó arrastrando a Giselle de ahí.

No, Frida- dijo Giselle, mientras trataba de evitarlo- no quiero ver a ese...-

No es ese sujeto, Giselle- dijo Frida- es otro...-

¿Otro?- dijo Giselle, sorprendida- ¿entonces quien...?-

Mucha fue su sorpresa cuando no se encontró con el joven rubio que se la había pasado los dos días anteriores siguiéndola con la mirada, sino vio a Aioros sonriente en la entrada de la cocina.

¡Aioros!- exclamó Giselle.

Buenas tardes- sonrió el caballero- ¿es un mal momento?-

No- dijo Giselle, ahora con una amplia sonrisa, secándose las manos con su delantal y quitándose un rubio mechón de su rostro, para luego llevarse las manos a la cintura- no, para nada...-

Menos mal- sonrió Aioros- yo... em...quería- se aclaró la garganta- bueno, si tu quieres, y si sales temprano hoy, no se si pudieras...-

¿Qué dices?- sonrió Giselle- ¿me... estas invitando a salir?-

No, bueno, sí- dijo Aioros algo nervioso- Shura me pidió que lo acompañara a ver el fútbol, pero... me gustaría mucho si tú nos acompañas. Entiendo si no quieres- añadió rápidamente- pero... la verdad me gustaría mucho que fueras...-

Está bien- dijo Giselle, interrumpiéndolo- me encantaría ir contigo...-

¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Aioros, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

Claro- sonrió ella- de hecho...- se volvió a ver el reloj. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde con cinco minutos- ya estoy libre. Solo dame un par de minutos para...- y señaló su delantal.

Por supuesto, yo te espero-le respondió Aioros. Giselle sonrió y entró a la cocina a lavarse las manos y a quitarse el delantal. Una vez que lo hizo casi salió corriendo. Frida le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación que la chica rubia ignoró por completo.

Lista- dijo Giselle a un sonriente Aioros- vamos-

Aioros sonrió y le ofreció su brazo. Ambos salieron del 'das Kaffe Haus' con una enorme sonrisa. Mientras lo hacían, alguien los siguió con la mirada.

_Scheisse_...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¡Aioros, llegas tarde!- dijo Shura, con los brazos cruzados y tres boletos en su mano derecha.

Lo siento- dijo el caballero de Sagitario, revisando su reloj- ¡espera! No llegué tarde, llegué a tiempo...-

Menos mal- dijo Shura.

¿Y qué me dices?- dijo Aioros- ¿conseguiste buenos asientos?-

Excelentes- dijo Shura- ¿y qué me dices de ti? ¿Sigue en pie la apuesta?-

¿Qué apuesta?- preguntó Giselle.

Si pierde Atenas, Aioros tendrá que invitarme un café- dijo Shura- si pierde el equipo español, cosa que es imposible que suceda, yo se lo invitaré a él-

Giselle rió en voz baja. Los tres entraron al estadio, y fueron a los asientos que Shura había conseguido. La verdad, los lugares eran muy buenos. Podían ver desde ahí la banca del equipo de Atenas.

¿Y qué quieres para ver perder a tu equipo, Aioros?- dijo Shura- ¿palomitas, refresco, cerveza?-

Nada, gracias, amigo- sonrió Aioros- y mi equipo no va a perder...- y se volvió hacia Giselle- ¿tú quieres algo?-

Giselle sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, que el caballero de Sagitario le devolvió.

¿Porqué tardan tanto?- dijo Shura, impaciente, mirando alternadamente el reloj y el campo- ¿porqué las mujeres tardan tanto tiempo en cambiarse, aún en ponerse un uniforme de fútbol?-

¿Mujeres?- dijo Aioros, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- no me digas que este campeonato es de mujeres-

¿No lo sabías?- dijo Giselle a su vez, un tanto sorprendida- es de lo que todo el mundo está hablando. El equipo de Atenas es el favorito para ganar esta noche- añadió.

No me digas...- dijo Aioros, lanzándole una mirada de burla a Shura.

En tus sueños, Aioros- dijo el caballero de Capricornio.

Buenas noches, damas y caballeros- dijo el comentarista por el micrófono- bienvenidos al Estadio Nacional de Atenas. Esta noche se lleva a cabo el partido de semifinal del torneo femenil... el Deportivo Bilbao contra el Atlético de Atenas. Un aplauso por favor...-

Vaya, esto va a estar bueno- dijo Shura, aplaudiendo.

Démosle la bienvenida al equipo Deportivo de Bilbao- dijo el comentarista una vez que dejaron de aplaudir. Una vez que las once jugadoras entraron al campo, continuó- y ahora, el Atlético de Atenas, bajo las órdenes de la entrenadora Palikov: Alejandra Villa, Yareli Milonet, Roxana Bregma, Edna Maltos, Zugheire Fitler, Felicity Ramos, Isabel Lesboa, las hermanas Emily y Ashley Selmont, Carolina Johnson, Gabriela Serrano, que es la portera suplente, y la nueva estrella del equipo: la egipcia Isis Mohamed-

Shura miró a las jugadoras, sorprendido, mientras caía la oleada de aplausos y ovaciones. Sintió el leve codazo que Aioros le propició, pero el caballero de Capricornio no reaccionó de manera alguna.

Shura- dijo Aioros en voz baja, al ver la expresión sorprendida de su amigo- ¿que te sucede?-

Es ella, Aioros- dijo Shura, sacudiendo la cabeza para volver en sí y tallándose los ojos- Isis Mohamed... es la chica del otro día...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! No, no inventé sus nacionalidades... se supone que Camus es francés y Máscara Mortal italiano, ¿no? ¡No me vuelvan más loca, por favor! De hecho, el caballero de Cáncer es siciliano... ¿y adivinen quien estará en Sicilia en agosto?

Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capi, aunque sé que estuvo más cortito. Se agradecen bastante los reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	3. C3: Las Dos Citas

**CAPITULO 3: LAS DOS CITAS**

No puedo creerlo- dijo Aioros al ver a la jugadora que Shura le había indicado.

¿Qué sucede, Aioros?- preguntó Giselle, un tanto sorprendida de la reacción de los dos caballeros.

Aioros le explicó lo que había sucedido hacía un par de días después de que ellos habían salido del café, y como Shura le había dado su merecido al tipo que había querido robarle el teléfono celular a la chica que ahora sabían que era la jugadora estrella del equipo de Atenas.

Ya veo- dijo Giselle. No pudieron proseguir con su conversación, porque el comentarista siguió hablando al terminar de acomodarse las jugadoras en sus posiciones.

Ya la capitana Ana Sánchez del Bilbao, y Zugheire Fitler, del Atenas, se han dado la mano- dijo el comentarista- la árbitro es la señorita Gabrielle Desailly, de Francia, ya está en el campo. ¡Y el partido comienza!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ese sábado en la noche hubo una reunión de caballeros dorados, de bronce y amazonas en el templo de Atena. Saori se percató de la ausencia de dos de los caballeros dorados.

¿Dónde están Shura y Aioros?- preguntó Saori.

Salieron, Atena- dijo Shion- hoy era su día libre, y fueron al fútbol...-

¿Fútbol?- dijo Saori, haciendo una expresión de disgusto- ¿a quien se le ocurre perder el tiempo en esa tontería?-

Los presentes reaccionaron de manera diferente. Todos los caballeros hicieron una mueca. Lo que no darían ellos por pasar una noche en el estadio de fútbol. Las amazonas se aclararon la garganta, como queriendo decir: "¿A quién se le ocurre perder el tiempo en esa tontería? ¡A ellos dos y al resto del sexo masculino en el mundo!"

Bueno, no vinimos a quejarnos sobre lo que están haciendo Shura y Aioros, ¿cierto?- dijo Shaina de mal humor- ¿porqué nos llamaste?-

Tenemos algo importante que discutir- dijo Saori- dentro de un mes habrá un gran baile aquí en el Santuario...-

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, incluso Shion.

¿Disculpe?- preguntó el Patriarca.

Como escucharon- dijo Saori- habrá un gran baile, al cual asistirán Julián Solo, Hilda, otros representantes de los dioses en la tierra, varios de mis socios y gente importante de alta sociedad. Por esa razón- continuó la diosa- quiero que el Santuario esté impecable para ese día. La fecha es el día primero de septiembre...-

Su cumpleaños...- murmuraron los caballeros en voz baja. Shion se llevó la mano a la frente. Les gustara o no, tenían que obedecer a la diosa.

Algo más- dijo Saori- los caballeros dorados tendrán que conseguir parejas, porque van a abrir el baile, y...-

¿Qué?- la voz de Máscara Mortal resonó sobre los murmullos de los demás. El caballero de Cáncer cruzó los brazos de mal humor- yo no bailaré...-

Más te vale que sí lo hagas- le dijo Saori en un tono que no aceptaba reclamaciones. El caballero de Cáncer la miró con verdadero odio, como si quisiera cortarle la cabeza y hacer una nueva colección comenzando con ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en el estadio...

El equipo ateniense va perdiendo tres goles a dos, favor el equipo de Bilbao- dijo el comentarista- y quedan quince minutos de juego. Pero no hay que olvidar que el equipo de la entrenadora Palikov tiene buena experiencia en dar la vuelta al marcador, como lo hizo con el equipo de Portugal...-

Creo que perdiste tu apuesta, mi estimado amigo Aioros- dijo Shura con una gran sonrisa- el equipo de Bilbao va ganando...-

Esto no se acaba aún, mi estimado Shura- dijo Aioros en el mismo tono, haciendo una pausa en la conversación que tenía con Giselle, y señalando hacia la cancha- tu nueva 'amiga' puede echarte a perder tu momento...-

Shura le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad, y volvió su vista al partido. La joven egipcia tenía el balón, y se lo pasó a una chica rubia muy cerca de ella.

Isis Mohamed pasó el balón a Zugheire Fitler. La talentosa chica alemana, igual que la griega Yareli Milonet, hace perfecto equipo con la egipcia. Zugheire pasó el balón a Yareli... Isis está libre, pero Yareli prefiere tirar por su cuenta y... ¡falla!-

Hubo un fuerte abucheo en el estadio.

¡Yareli!- gritó la entrenadora Palikov, visiblemente enfadada con su delantera- ¿qué demonios te sucede? ¡Hay otras diez jugadoras dentro del campo, no solo tú!-

La corpulenta jugadora lanzó una mirada furiosa a la entrenadora, y luego otra a Isis. Esta no se inmutó y siguió jugando.

Gabriela Serrano recupera el balón para Atenas- continuó el comentarista- lo pasa a Zugheire Fitler. La delantera alemana mira a su alrededor. Isis Mohamed está marcada por la número ocho del equipo de Bilbao, y Yareli Milonet está libre... ¿pero qué hace? ¡Mandó un centro a Isis! El pase es demasiado largo, será difícil que... ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Gol de Atenas!-

Shura se quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Jamás había visto nada parecido, ni siquiera en el fútbol masculino. La chica había logrado alcanzar el balón con su impresionante velocidad, y rematarlo justo en la esquina superior de la portería. Luego recordó el incidente con el bandido y el teléfono celular.

Increíble- murmuró Shura.

¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, amigo?- rió Aioros.

Aún no ganas tampoco, Aioros- dijo Shura- es un empate, no cantes victioria...-

Pero ¿qué sucedió?- dijo el comentarista- la defensa de Bilbao cometió una falta sobre Isis Mohamed. El equipo de Atenas tiene el penalti...-

¡Rayos!- dijo Shura. Aioros y Giselle sonrieron. Si Atenas metía ese gol, tomarían la delantera.

La delantera Yareli Milonet va a cobrar- dijo el comentarista- se perfila y... ¡gol! ¡Atenas va ganando cuatro goles a tres!-

¡No!- exclamó Shura, y sus dos acompañantes se echaron a reír. Pasaron unos minutos sin que ocurriera nada importante en el partido.

La árbitro ha marcado el final del partido- dijo el comentarista por fin- ¡Atenas gana cuatro goles a tres sobre Bilbao y pasa a la final del campeonato!-

Las chicas del equipo ateniense gritaron de alegría, y fueron corriendo con la entrenadora, quien también estaba feliz. Shura, por su parte, se dejó caer en su asiento con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Creo que perdiste una apuesta, amigo- dijo Aioros.

Si quieres pagarla en el café donde trabajo, tal vez pueda hacerte un descuento- añadió Giselle, riendo y haciendo reír a Aioros. Shura frunció el entrecejo aún más.

Ya, fuera de mi vista, los dos- dijo Shura, malhumorado- ya me las arreglaré con ustedes más tarde...-

Aioros se echó a reír, y acompañó a Giselle fuera del estadio. Tras un par de minutos en los que el orgullo del caballero de Capricornio se sentía herido, Shura dejó caer la bolsa de palomitas al suelo y se levantó de mal humor. Iba a salir del estadio cuando una voz lo detuvo.

Oye, tú, espera- dijo la voz- yo te conozco...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Y adonde dijiste que iba a ir Giselle?- preguntó un hombre joven a la cajera del das Kaffe Haus. No iba solo, lo acompañaba un hombre algo mayor, calvo y que llevaba un parche en uno de sus ojos. Frida alzó una ceja.

Un chico la invitó a salir- dijo fastidiada la cajera, mascando con fuerza su chicle.

¿Un chico?- dijo el hombre joven, alzando ambas cejas al escuchar eso- ¿el chico que vino hace rato?

Sí, así es- dijo Frida, mascando ruidosamente su chicle- esa niña bonita salió con un muchacho que viene aquí a este negocio muy seguido, y es bastante bien parecido...-

El hombre joven que tenía delante frunció el entrecejo.

¿Y cómo se llama?- dijo el hombre.

Mmm...- pensó Frida- empieza con la letra 'a'. Era Aiono, Aioko, Aio...-

¿Aioria?- dijo el hombre mayor, frunciendo el entrecejo también.

No, Aioros- dijo Frida por fin- se llama Aioros, estoy segura...-

Ya veo- dijo el hombre mayor. El otro, el joven, le echó una mirada interrogante que fue ignorada. Ambos agradecieron a la cajera y salieron del local.

Esto es muy interesante- dijo el hombre mayor.

A ver si me dices de que se trata esto, René- dijo el joven.

¿Acaso no lo sabes, Michael?- dijo el hombre mayor- ¿no te suena ese nombre?-

¿Conoces de casualidad...- dijo Michael- a ese hombre llamado Aioros?-

Debe ser su hermano- dijo René.

¿El hermano de quién?- demandó Michael.

Creo que te ayudaré- dijo René tras guardar silencio y meditarlo por un par de minutos- podré recuperar lo que perdí- sacó un teléfono celular y marcó unas teclas.

¿Qué fue lo que perdiste?- dijo Michael, desesperado.

René lo ignoró.

¿Hola?- dijo el hombre mayor, hablando por teléfono- ¿cómo están Sandie y Maggie?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eres Shura, ¿cierto?- dijo una voz femenina.

Shura se volvió, para encontrarse cara a cara con la joven egipcia que había sellado la pérdida de su apuesta contra Aioros.

Cierto- dijo Shura- Isis Mohamed, ¿no es así?-

Sí- sonrió ella- me da mucho gusto volver a verte, en serio...-

Sí, a mí también- dijo Shura- juegas excelente. Me da gusto que hayan ganado- añadió con un toque de amargura en su voz.

¿En serio?- dijo Isis- no lo parece...-

Lo siento- dijo Shura, algo apenado- acabo de perder una apuesta con mi mejor amigo...-

Uy, lo siento mucho- dijo Isis, llevándose la mano a la frente, como si hubiera olvidado algo- debí haberlo sabido... creo que debí haber dejado que el otro equipo ganara...-

Shura rió.

No, no es para tanto- dijo Shura- solo un café...-

¿Y tanto circo por un café?- dijo ella.

No por el café- dijo Shura- me dieron en mi orgullo-

Pues entonces no seas tan orgulloso- dijo la chica, dándose un amistoso golpe en el brazo- iré a darme una ducha y a cambiarme, te veré luego, supongo-

Sí, supongo- dijo Shura. Antes de que Isis entrara a los vestidores, Shura la llamó- oye, espera-

¿Sí?- dijo ella.

Acabas de llegar a Atenas, ¿no?- preguntó Shura, y ella asintió- supongo que aún no conoces la ciudad...-

Isis parpadeó, y luego sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

No, no la conozco- dijo Isis- solo sé el camino del estadio a mi casa y de regreso-

¿Te gustaría salir ahora?- dijo Shura- quiero decir, cuando termines de cambiarte... mi amigo Aioros está saliendo con una chica, y no me gusta mucho que digamos ser su chaperón...-

Isis acentuó su sonrisa.

Claro que sí- dijo ella- dame unos minutos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un baile, un baile- murmuró Aldebarán- nos traerá de meseros, marquen mis palabras...-

No creo que sea tan malo, Aldebarán- dijo Kanon con una sonrisa un poco extraña.

Así es- dijo Saga, entre dientes- Kanon solo escuchó que Julián Solo también vendría, y no hay nada que le quite esa sonrisa de idiota que tiene...-

¿Y tú de que te quejas, Saga?- dijo Afrodita- al menos tú sí tienes pareja-

Y casi todos nosotros- dijo Milo- excepto tú, Máscara, Shura, Aioros y Alde...-

Gracias, Milo, eres de gran ayuda para tus amigos- dijo Aioria, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Esa idea del baile es una porquería- dijo Shaina de mal humor.

¿Y no será porque no tienes pareja?- dijo Milekha en tono burlesco, abrazando a Camus por la cintura. La amazona le lanzó una mirada asesina, y se fue.

¿Sabes? No debiste decir eso- dijo Melody.

Tal vez no- dijo Milekha- pero se lo merecía...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shura miró al reloj, impaciente. Eran ya las nueve.

Lamento mucho la tardanza- dijo Isis. Shura quedó con la boca abierta al verla. La joven egipcia llevaba puestos unos jeans y una blusa roja de manga larga. Traía un suéter color negro y zapatos del mismo color. Se había secado el largo cabello color negro, y sus mejillas estaban dulcemente sonrojadas.

Vaya...- dijo Shura, aún con la boca abierta.

¿Vaya qué?- dijo Isis, algo nerviosa, mirando asustada al caballero- ¿me veo rara?-

Shura salió de su asombro y se aclaró la garganta.

Te ves muy linda- dijo Shura.

Bueno, gracias- sonrió Isis- ¿nos vamos?-

Shura asintió, y salieron a reunirse con Aioros y Giselle, quienes platicaban muy animados mientras los esperaban.

Listo, chicos- dijo Shura.

Hola, Isis- dijo Aioros, sonriendo al verla- me da gusto verte de nuevo...ya no has perseguido bandidos, ¿cierto?-

Desistí- dijo Isis.

¿Tú eres Isis Mohamed?- dijo Giselle, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a la acompañante de Shura. La joven jugadora asintió- juegas genial...-

Gracias...- dijo Isis, un tanto apenada.

No, muchas gracias a ti- dijo Aioros- nos ayudaste a ganar una apuesta...-

Tras esto, Aioros y Giselle se echaron a reír, haciendo que Shura frunciera el entrecejo. Isis no pudo evitarlo y también rió por lo bajo.

Traidora- dijo Shura, cruzando los brazos y fingiendo molestia- por tu culpa perdí un café, y ahora te ríes de mí...-

Eso los hizo reír de nuevo.

Bueno, basta de tonterías- dijo Aioros- vamos a cenar, porque me muero de hambre... Shura se acabó todas las palomitas...-

Mientras las dos parejas se alejaron caminando en la noche, un par de ojos azules los miraba a través de unos binoculares.

Vamos... ríe todo lo que quieras... pero pronto recuperaré lo que me quitaste...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza... planeaba actualizar desde ayer, pero no me dejaba...

Bueno, espero que les esté gustando el fic hasta ahora, y agradezco bastante los reviews recibidos hasta ahora.

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	4. C4: El Accidente

**CAPITULO 4: EL ACCIDENTE**

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario de Atena, las cosas no estaban nada tranquilas. Todos estaban algo alterados por la noticia que Saori les acababa de dar. Sabía lo que significaba eso: trabajos forzados desde dos semanas antes del baile. Milo, Mu, Camus y Aioria estaban con sus chicas en la entrada del Santuario. Saga también estaba con ellos.

No puedo creerlo- dijo Milo en un tono ligeramente fastidiado.

Oye, amor, si al principio te pareció una buena idea- dijo Selene.

Sí, pero ya lo pensé mejor- dijo Milo, rascándose la cabeza- una fiesta de Saori no es buena para nuestra salud-

El punto es que Saori nos pondrá a trabajar como negros- dijo Aioria.

Saga se aclaró la garganta de mal humor. No le gustaba para nada esa alusión, y todos captaron inmediatamente porqué... se trataba de una niñita mulata de cuatro años llamada Zalika.

¿No crees que exageras un poco, amor?- le dijo Marín, cortando un poco la tensión.

¿Yo? Claro que no- dijo Aioria- ya conoces a Saori, y sabes bien como se pone cuando quiere una...- pero no terminó su frase.

Ya basta con las quejas- dijo Camus en tono de fastidio.

Sí, ya hasta parecen Máscara Mortal- dijo Mu- él tampoco tomó muy bien la noticia...-

¿Bromeas?- rió Aioria, olvidando de pronto su mal humor- parece el fin del mundo para él...-

Y debe serlo- dijo Milo, pensativo- jamás se ha acercado tanto a un ser humano sin cortarle la cabeza... imagina tener que bailar con alguien...-

Milo, Mu y Aioria rieron por lo bajo, mientras Camus los miraba sin decir nada y las chicas un tanto molestas.

Pobre Máscara Mortal- dijo Selene- ojalá él también tuviera una chica...-

En ese momento, se escuchó la voz de Shaina resonar por todo el Santuario.

¡Selene!- gritaba la voz de la amazona- ¡necesito tu ayuda!-

¡Ya voy!- gritó Selene de regreso, y bajó corriendo hacia el Recinto de las Amazonas, de donde provenía la voz de la amazona peliverde.

Espera, amor, voy contigo- gritó Milo, y corrió tras Selene.

Será mejor que nosotras nos vayamos también- dijo Marín, mirando de reojo a Milekha y a Lily- ya es tarde, y no hemos acabado nuestros deberes...-

Cierto- dijo Milekha en tono amargo.

Bueno, vámonos, chicas- dijo Marín- mientras los valientes caballeros siguen lamentando su triste suerte...-

Muy graciosa, Marín- dijo Aioria.

Las chicas se despidieron rápidamente de sus novios y bajaron hacia el recinto de las amazonas, siguiendo a Selene y Milo.

Saludas a tu hermano de mi parte cuando vuelva- gritó Marín una vez que ella, Milekha y Lily ya estaban lejos.

Y hablando de tu hermano- dijo Mu- ¿dónde están Aioros y Shura?-

No tengo idea- dijo Aioria- se supone que iban a ir a ver el fútbol, pero creo que el partido ya debió haber terminado desde hace mucho tiempo...-

Tal vez les dio hambre, y se fueron a comer por ahí- dijo Camus, un tanto pensativo.

Tal vez- admitió Aioria.

En ese momento, los caballeros dorados sintieron algo extraño en el aire, como una especie de perfume fino de olor dulce. Los tres se miraron entre sí, como para verificar si los otros dos habían tenido la misma sensación.

¿Olieron eso?- preguntó Aioria. Mu y Camus asintieron.

No es nada- dijo Mu- tal vez fue el perfume de una de las chicas... ya sabes como les gusta...-

Camus y Aioria asintieron.

Será mejor que volvamos a nuestras casas- dijo Camus- a menos de que quieran que Saori se moleste y nos regañe...-

Tienes razón- dijo Mu- vámonos...-

Los tres volvieron a sus templos. Escondida entre las sombras, muy cerca de donde habían estado los caballeros, se dibujó una sonrisa en la oscuridad.

Perfecto...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En contraste, para Aioros y Shura las cosas no estaban tan mal. Al contrario, ellos dos se la estaban pasando de maravilla, aún sin saber la "trágica" noticia del baile de Saori. Una vez que terminaron de cenar y salieron a pasear al parque, Shura e Isis se alejaron un poco de Aioros y Giselle.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Isis.

Deberíamos dejarlos solos un rato- dijo Shura- no me gusta ser el "chaperón" de Aioros...-

Isis sonrió y asintió.

¿Y porqué estás jugando aquí en Grecia?- preguntó Shura- si Egipto está muy lejos de aquí...-

Lo sé- sonrió Isis- pero hace unos meses recibí una oferta del equipo de Atenas que no pude rechazar...-

¿Ah, no?- dijo Shura- ¿acaso te pagan muy bien?-

Bastante bien- dijo Isis, con cierto tono de amargura en su voz y bajando la mirada hacia la fuente. Shura notó eso, pero no dijo nada. Los dos se sentaron en la orilla de la fuente, bajo la luz de un farol.

¿Y porqué juegas fútbol?- preguntó Shura- ¿siempre te ha gustado? No se en Egipto, pero al menos aquí no es un deporte muy de mujeres...-

El fútbol es mi pasión- dijo Isis- desde que era niña. Mi papá lo jugaba, y Ramsés, uno de mis hermanos mayores, me enseñó... los dos eran muy buenos...-

¿Eran?- preguntó Shura.

Sí- dijo Isis con una fuerte nota de tristeza en su voz- hace varios años... sucedió una tragedia...-

¿Qué pasó?- quiso saber Shura. Isis tomó aire antes de responder.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_Isis despertó por el sonido de sollozos. Eran las dos de la madrugada. Miró a su alrededor, y vio a su madre, sentada a la mesa y llorando desconsoladamente con el rostro escondido entre sus manos. Su hermano mayor, Tenre, estaba de pie junto a ella, tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos, y miraba tristemente por la ventana._

_-¿Mamá?- dijo Isis, sentándose junto a su madre- ¿porqué estás llorando?-_

_Su madre no respondió. Isis volvió la mirada a su hermano._

_-Tenre, ¿qué le pasa a mamá?- preguntó la niña- ¿porqué llora? ¿dónde están papá y Ramsés?-_

_El joven egipcio se aclaró la garganta, se sentó junto a su hermana y la sentó en su regazo._

_-Acaba de suceder algo terrible en el templo, Isis- le dijo Tenre- ocurrió un... accidente en la excavación donde trabajábamos...-_

_-¿Un accidente?-preguntó la niña._

_-Así es- dijo Tenre, con voz quebrada- alguien hizo estallar un cartucho de dinamita por error. La construcción del templo se derrumbó y...-_

_Isis escuchaba eso, mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor, sin creer lo que escuchaba. Tenre hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente, y continuó._

_-Yo había salido a traer las varillas, pero ellos dos estaban ahí dentro- continuó Tenre- Ramsés está en el hospital, muy grave... los doctores dicen que tal vez lo pueden salvar, pero si lo hace, nunca volverá a caminar...-_

_-¿Y papá?- dijo Isis con los ojos llorosos- ¿dónde está él?¿está bien?-_

_Tenre no respondió, solo agachó la cabeza. Isis, entendiendo lo que había ocurrido, saltó del regazo de su hermano y, sin siquiera ponerse las sandalias, salió corriendo hacia las excavaciones de los templos, seguida por su hermano. _

_-¡Isis!- gritó Tenre tras ella- ¡regresa! Es peligroso que tú vayas solita...-_

_En una excavación, vio varios agentes de la policía egipcia, ambulancias y una gran multitud. La pequeña se abrió paso entre la gente. Y ahí fue donde lo vio: su padre, sin vida, tendido sobre el suelo. Junto a él, en la pared, una pintura de la diosa de la luna. Isis se echó a llorar con el rostro oculto entre sus manos mientras los paramédicos recogían el cuerpo sin vida de su padre y lo subían a una ambulancia. Sintió que alguien la abrazaba. Era su hermano mayor._

_-No llores, hermanita- le dijo tiernamente Tenre- así lo quiso Alá...-_

_-Papá... ya no...- dijo la niña entre sollozos._

_-No llores, Isis. Mira- dijo Tenre, señalando la luna en menguante y el cielo estrellado- la luna ya está llorando, y sus lágrimas brillan en el cielo...-_

_Después de ello, Isis no supo si lo había soñado o fue realidad. Había un hombre, vestido de turista extranjero, que miraba la escena desde lejos, y su sonrisa blanca brillaba en la noche. Una risa malévola hizo que la pequeña se estremeciera de miedo bajo el abrazo de su hermano._

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

Isis tenía los ojos humedecidos. Shura se arrepintió de haberle preguntado eso.

Lo siento mucho- dijo Shura, apenado- no era mi intención hacerte recordar eso-

Está bien- dijo Isis, parpadeando- sé que a papá no le gustaría que estuviera triste...-

¿Y tu hermano?- dijo Shura.

Ramsés sobrevivió- dijo Isis- estaba muy grave, pero un médico en el hospital de El Cairo le salvó la vida. Pero como dijo mi hermano Tenre, jamás volvió a caminar, y tiene muy mala salud...-

¿Y tú seguiste jugando fútbol?- dijo Shura.

Ramsés me lo pidió- sonrió Isis- y por eso acepté el contrato con Atenas. Si ganamos el campeonato, ganaré el dinero suficiente para que operen a mi hermano, y tal vez vuelva a caminar...-

Eso espero- sonrió Shura.

¿Y tú?- preguntó Isis- ya he hablado bastante de mí...-

¿Yo?- dijo Shura.

Sí- sonrió ella- ¿a qué te dedicas?-

Pues...yo...soy...- dijo Shura, inseguro- soy caballero de Atena-

¿En serio?- dijo Isis, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿vives en el Santuario de Atena? Es un lugar hermosísimo...-

¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Shura, sorprendido.

Paso por ahí todos los días- dijo ella- cuando el sol se pone sobre el templo más elevado del Santuario... es hermoso...-

Shura sonrió. Jamás había pensado en el monótono Santuario como algo tan hermoso.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Shura.

Ya lo hiciste- sonrió Isis- pero puedes preguntar otra cosa...-

De acuerdo- dijo Shura- ¿porqué aceptaste salir conmigo?-

Isis se quedó pensativa, y luego sonrió.

Me pareces un chico muy agradable- dijo ella- hace unos días me rescataste de un delincuente... eres muy lindo, aunque apostaste en mi contra y no sabes perder...-

Shura sonrió al escuchar eso.

Solo con Aioros- dijo el caballero de Capricornio con una amplia sonrisa.

Y hablando de Aioros- dijo Isis- ¿dónde están él y Giselle?-

No lo sé- dijo Shura.

¡Por Alá!- exclamó Isis, mirando su reloj de muñeca- ya es muy tarde. Debería volver a casa, porque mi madre me asesinará si me llama y no estoy en casa...-

Tienes razón- dijo Shura- vamos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La respuesta a la pregunta de Isis estaba del otro lado del parque.

Te agradezco que me hayas invitado a salir, Aioros- sonrió Giselle.

No hay nada que agradecer- sonrió el caballero de Sagitario- fue un verdadero placer que me hayas acompañado...-

¿En serio?- dijo Giselle. Aioros asintió, sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Giselle se sintió algo apenada y bajó la vista.

Lo siento- dijo Aioros, percatándose de ello.

No, no es nada- dijo ella, levantando la vista- bueno, de todas maneras, te agradezco que me hayas invitado. La verdad me divertí muchísimo... sobre todo al ver la cara de enojo de Shura-

Aioros sonrió. No quitaba su vista de los labios rosados de Giselle. Poco a poco, el caballero se inclinó hacia delante. Giselle se quedó inmóvil, conociendo la inminencia de lo que sucedería si no se movía. Lo obvio ocurrió, y los labios de ambos hicieron contacto dulcemente. Los dos sintieron las mejillas calientes, y se separaron casi de inmediato.

Lo siento- dijo Aioros, con las mejillas muy rojas.

No, no hay problema- dijo Giselle, sonrojada también, pero sonriendo.

Se...será mejor que te acompañe de regreso a casa, es muy tarde...- dijo Aioros. Giselle no tenía ningún deseo de volver a casa, pero asintió al pensarlo mejor. Ya eran más de las once de la noche, y Frida se pondría histérica si no llegaba antes de las doce.

Sí, gracias- dijo Giselle, más por necesidad que por gusto- ¿dónde está Shura?-

Por allá- dijo distraídamente Aioros- pero creo que él tiene que acompañar a Isis a su casa, sobre todo porque ella no conoce Atenas... ¿nos vamos?-

Claro- dijo Giselle.

Aioros acompañó a Giselle a un departamento junto al 'das Kaffe Haus', donde la chica se quedaba después de trabajar en el café. Una vez que llegaron, Giselle subió los dos pequeños escalones que la separaban de la puerta, mientras Aioros se quedó abajo.

Fue una linda tarde, en serio- sonrió Giselle, recargándose en la puerta del departamento- me la pasé de lo mejor...-

Me alegro que haya sido así- sonrió Aioros.

Bueno, hasta mañana, supongo- dijo Giselle- vendrás a que Shura te pague tu café, ¿cierto?-

Por supuesto- dijo Aioros, subiendo un escalón.

Bueno, debería entrar- dijo Giselle- Frida debe estar esperando...-

Deberías- dijo Aioros, cortando por fin la distancia que los separaba. El caballero la tomó por la cintura, y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. De nueva cuenta, los labios de los dos se unieron con delicadeza, sintiendo cada uno la dulzura de los labios del otro. Tras unos segundos que parecieron toda la vida, los dos se separaron.

Debo irme- dijo Giselle con un susurro.

Nos veremos mañana- dijo Aioros, besándola en la frente- que tengas dulces sueños...-

Giselle giró la perilla de la puerta y entró. Aioros se fue rumbo al Santuario. La chica lo miró alejarse desde la ventana con una sonrisa. Una vez que desapareció, Giselle entró a su habitación y se cambió. Revisó en la de Frida: su compañera ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Giselle sonrió y se metió en su propia cama. Cerró los ojos aún con una sonrisa en sus labios. Por supuesto que tendría dulces sueños esa noche.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shura y Aioros llegaron al Santuario casi al mismo tiempo.

¿Y bien?- dijo Shura- ¿qué tal tu día?-

El mejor en años- dijo Aioros con una amplia sonrisa- ¿y qué hay de ti?-

Fuera de la apuesta perdida, podría decir lo mismo que tú- dijo Shura.

Aioros sonrió.

Bueno, vamos a dormir antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que llegamos tan tarde. Guardemos esto en secreto, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Aioros, y extendió su mano a su amigo- si no, los demás no nos dejarán vivir...-

De acuerdo- dijo Shura, aceptando la mano de su amigo y pensando en el banquete que se darían Milo y los otros si se llegaran a enterar de que él y Aioros habían salido con una chica esa tarde. El caballero de Capricornio hizo una mueca. De seguro diría que fue una 'cita'. Lo que Shura no sabía es que, en el caso de Aioros, sí había sido una cita.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Perdonen la demora, pero me quedé en babia y se me olvidó por completo actualizar... Por supuesto que habrá varias parejas antes del baile de Saori, pero ya verán después. Y sí, les garantizo que se reirán muchísimo del pobre Máscara Mortal (preparé varias crueldades para él)

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo, y porfis, sigan mandando reviews, se agradecen mucho!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	5. C5: La Pesadilla

**CAPITULO 5: LA PESADILLA**

A la mañana siguiente, Aioros y Shura se levantaron muy tarde. No había ningún problema, y a nadie le importó: era domingo, y todos los asuntos importantes del Santuario estaban cancelados por ese día.

Mientras tanto, los caballeros que tenían chica se prepararon psicológicamente para ir con ellas al centro comercial: las chicas habían tomado la noticia del baile de Saori desde un punto de vista completamente distinto.

¡No podemos ir a un baile así como así!- le dijo Selene a Milo- tenemos que comprar algo de ropa...-

Selene tiene razón- dijo Marín- ¡vamos!-

¿Van a ir de compras?- sonrió Milekha alegremente-¡yo me apunto!-

¡Yo también!- gritó Lily.

Milo, Aioria, Camus y Mu las miraron con una gruesa gota de sudor en la frente. Eso sería peor que de costumbre, pues conocían muy bien a las chicas, y sabían que tardarían siglos en decidirse.

Oigan, chicas- dijo Milo- ¿no creen que mejor podríamos...?-

¡No!- exclamaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Está bien, está bien...- dijo Milo, echando una mirada al reloj del Santuario. Diez de la mañana.

Bueno, vamos- dijo Aioria, en tono derrotado- entre más pronto lleguemos allá más pronto regresaremos...-

Así es- dijo Mu sonriendo. Sabía que Lily no le daría tantos problemas. Pero miró de reojo a Camus con verdadera compasión. De las cuatro, Milekha era el terror de los centros comerciales.

Bueno, vamos- dijo Camus- pero tendrán solo tres horas para comprar todo... a las dos de la tarde debemos estar de regreso aquí... ¿lo prometen?-

Claro- sonrieron las cuatro, cruzando los dedos por la espalda.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche, Giselle?- fue el saludo matinal que obtuvo la chica rubia de parte de su compañera desde la puerta de su habitación.

Ya te dije que llegué antes de las doce, Frida- dijo Giselle, tras bostezar y ponerse de pie- fui con Aioros a un partido de fútbol y luego a cenar... ¿tiene eso algo de malo?-

¿Estás loca?- le dijo Frida- ¿qué no te has dado cuenta del chico que te pretende?-

¿El chico que qué?- dijo Giselle, parpadeando completamente sorprendida.

Pues ese hombre rico alemán, que viene más o menos seguido- dijo Frida- ¿qué no lo ves? ¿Quieres arruinar tu vida de esa manera?-

¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- dijo Giselle, comenzando a molestarse.

De que ignoras a ese hombre- dijo Frida- piénsalo: es apuesto, rico, y es alemán como tú y yo... ¿de qué te sirve salir con un caballero griego?-

No puedo creerlo- dijo Giselle, dándole la espalda- no puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación... esto es una pesadilla, volveré a la cama...-

Giselle, no puedes ignorarme por siempre- dijo Frida, siguiéndola.

Sí, sí puedo- dijo ella, cerrándole la puerta en plena cara.

Bien, haz lo que quieras- dijo Frida, cruzando los brazos- verás que un día te arrepentirás de tu decisión-

Giselle la ignoró, dejándose caer sobre su cama de mal humor. ¿Qué le había picado a Frida? Si a ella le agradaba Aioros desde que el caballero frecuentaba su café. No sabía que le había ocurrido a su amiga esos últimos días. Se encogió de hombros. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde. Sacó un libro de su estante y se puso a leer, sin poder concentrarse en realidad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa tarde, en el estadio de fútbol, la entrenadora Palikov hizo sonar su silbato.

¡Descanso!- ordenó la entrenadora. Todas las chicas se dispersaron para recoger sus botellas de agua, y la entrenadora buscó a la jugadora egipcia- Isis, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Perfectamente, señora- dijo Isis- ¿porqué pregunta?-

Te noto un poco...distraída- dijo la entrenadora.

No es nada- dijo Isis, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban un poco- lo lamento...-

Está bien- dijo la entrenadora Palikov- espero que estés bien para la final de mañana... jugaremos contra el equipo de Hidelberg-

Lo sé- dijo Isis, sin dejar de sonreír- no se preocupe, estaré bien...-

Eso espero- dijo la entrenadora- ahora ve a tomar agua, que en cinco minutos continuamos...-

Sí señora- dijo Isis. La entrenadora se retiró.

¿Tú que tienes, Isis?- dijo Roxana, una vez que la entrenadora se alejó lo suficiente.

Nada- dijo ella.

No te hagas- dijo Roxana- has estado actuando muy extraño desde aquella noche que fuimos a la comida china...-

Sabes que la comida china no me gusta- dijo Isis haciendo una mueca- tal vez me cayó mal...-

Sí, claro- dijo Roxana, mirándola sospechosamente- ¿y también te puso esa cara de idiota?-

¿Qué cara de...?- comenzó Isis, sonrojándose.

Esa- dijo Roxana.

Es tu imaginación, Rox- dijo Isis, inclinándose hacia el suelo para abrochándose las cintas de sus tachones.

¿Y fue mi imaginación que desapareciste después del partido de ayer?- dijo Roxana con aire ofendido- no te quedaste a festejar...-

Y que bueno que fue así- intervino Yareli, la jugadora más alta y corpulenta del equipo, llegando por detrás de Roxana- porque ella no hizo nada para que ganáramos...-

Cállate, Yareli- dijo Roxana- si no fuera por Isis, no hubiéramos llegado ni a la mitad de donde estamos ahora...-

No te metas en esto, Roxana- dijo Yareli.

Tú comenzaste...- le replicó Roxana.

Ya basta, chicas- dijo Isis, frunciendo el entrecejo como si le doliera la cabeza- no vale la pena pelear por esta tontería... no fui y ya-

Yareli se fue, fastidiada, y Roxana cruzó los brazos.

¿Me vas a decir o no?- dijo la chica griega.

¿Decirte que?- dijo Isis.

¿Porqué andas tan distraída?¿porqué te perdiste después del partido?¿a dónde fuiste?- dijo Roxana- y no me inventes más cuentos...-

No ando distraída- dijo Isis, comenzando a preocuparse por su apariencia- ayer desaparecí un rato porque un amigo me invitó a cenar... ¿es eso algo malo?-

Claro que no- dijo Roxana- pero, ¿por qué no solo lo decías y ya?-

Isis se encogió de hombros, justo cuando la entrenadora hizo sonar su silbato, y las once reanudaron su entrenamiento. Sin que se dieran cuenta, alguien estaba mirándolas jugar.

Interesante...- dijo una voz masculina- esto puede servir...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en el centro comercial, los cuatro caballeros estaban casi vueltos locos. No podían entender como una mujer podía cambiarse de ropa tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. Por fin habían logrado alejar a las chicas de las tiendas de vestidos, y ahora las cuatros estaban dentro de una tienda de zapatos.

¿Cómo me veo con estos, Aioria?- dijo Marín.

Bien, amor...- dijo Aioria, fastidiado, por enésima vez.

Mmm... creo que me probaré los azules de nuevo- dijo Milekha.

Pero si ya te los probaste al menos ocho veces- protestó Camus.

Lo sé- dijo Milekha con una sonrisa- es solo para estar segura...-

Yo ya me decidí- dijo Lily, levantándose por fin- me llevaré los blancos...-

Buena elección, amor- dijo Mu- hacen juego con tu vestido...-

Yo también me decidí ya- dijo Selene, levantándose también con un par de zapatos y llevándolos a la caja para pagarlos.

Genial- sonrió Milo.

Minutos después, Milekha y Marín por fin se decidieron, y pagaron sus zapatos.

Por fin salimos de ese maldito centro comercial- se quejó Aioria, cargado con las cosas de Marín- ¿cómo pueden disfrutar eso las mujeres?-

Ni idea- dijo Milo.

Lo que sucedió enseguida fue muy rápido, y nadie lo entendió. Junto a los caballeros y sus novias pasó un grupito de chicas riendo y sacudiendo las manos a manera de saludo Milo las ignoró: iba muy ocupado conversando con Selene. Pero Mu, Camus y Aioria se volvieron hacia ellas, dejaron caer al suelo las cosas de sus novias y saludaron a las desconocidas de igual manera, como si no fueran ellos mismos.

¿Qué demonios...?- comenzó Milo, sorprendido de lo que acababa de ver hacer a sus compañeros.

Las chicas extrañas desaparecieron, y Camus, Mu y Aioria despertaron de su repentino trance, solo para encontrar a Milekha visiblemente enfadada, Lily con lágrimas en los ojos y Marín con su cosmo encendido, lista para matar al primero que se ponga frente a ella.

Los tres son unos tarados- gruñó Milekha.

Vámonos, chicas- dijo Marín. Las tres se fueron solas de vuelta al Santuario, sin siquiera voltear a verlos, dejando muy sorprendidos a los caballeros y a Selene.

¿Eh?- dijo Aioria, tallándose los ojos- ¿qué pasó?-

¿Qué no lo recuerdan?- dijo Milo- más tarados no podían ser. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió saludar a esas tipas de esa manera delante de sus novias?-

¿Saludar a quien?- preguntó Mu, confundido.

A esas chicas- dijo Milo.

¿Qué chicas?- preguntó Camus, como si dudara de la salud mental de su amigo.

¡Esas chicas que saludaron!- dijo Milo, señalando los paquetes en el suelo- hasta dejaron caer al suelo lo que Marín y las otras compraron... tú las viste, ¿verdad, Selene?-

Así es- dijo Selene- ¿acaso no lo recuerdan?-

Mu, Camus y Aioria sacudieron la cabeza, confundidos. Milo y Selene se miraron entre sí y luego a ellos.

No se qué es- dijo Milo- pero algo muy raro está sucediendo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa tarde, Aioros fue a buscar a Giselle a su departamento. Sabía que los domingos el 'das Kaffe Haus' se mantenía cerrado, y la chica se quedaba en casa. La encontró tristemente sentada en el porche.

Hola- dijo Aioros, sentándose en el porche junto a ella- ¿qué sucede?-

Nada- dijo Giselle en voz baja, desviando su mirada hacia en suelo. Aioros le puso una mano en el hombro.

Vamos, dime- le dijo cariñosamente el caballero- no me gusta verte triste-.

Ella sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

No es nada, en serio- dijo Giselle, mientras Aioros le pasaba el brazo por la espalda.

Si tu lo dices- dijo el caballero, estrechándola ligeramente- ¿quieres ir a alguna parte?-

Ahora que lo mencionas- dijo Giselle con una sonrisa- quisiera ver el Santuario de Atena, y conocer a tu hermano... si es que está permitido...-

Claro que lo está- sonrió Aioros al imaginar a un guardia que siquiera se atreviera a bloquearle el paso si iba acompañada por un caballero dorado. Se levantó, y le ofreció la mano- ¿vamos?-

Vamos- dijo ella, aceptando la mano de Aioros y levantándose también.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras avanzaba la tarde, durante el entrenamiento, una de las jugadoras abandonó el campo y se dirigió a los vestidores, no antes sin lanzar una mirada envidiosa a Isis.

_Guten Abend_- dijo a un hombre que la esperaba en la entrada de los vestidores- ¿querías verme?-

Así es- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa curiosa, mirando hacia el campo de fútbol, donde las otras diez jugadoras seguían entrenando- he visto que la nueva estrella del norte de Africa ha opacado un tanto tu brillo...-

Calla, no te permito que me hables así- dijo la mujer en tono furioso.

Tranquila, _mein Schatz_- dijo el hombre- te recomiendo que me escuches, porque he venido a proponerte un trato...-

¿Un trato?- dijo ella, cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja- ¿acaso tiene algo que ver con el asunto del perfume de ayer?-

Así es- dijo el hombre- yo te puedo... ayudar a volver a sobresalir en tu equipo, y tú me ayudas a deshacerme de un pequeño problema que tengo, y que tiene que ver con ese asunto...-

La mujer lo meditó unos momentos.

¿Y tú qué interés tienes en ayudarme?- preguntó ella.

Me di cuenta de que esa estrellita egipcia vio algo que no debió haber visto, con respecto al asunto de hace varios años...- dijo el hombre- no tengo tiempo de explicarte los detalles, pero en resumen es que me conviene ayudarte...-

De acuerdo- dijo la mujer- dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después del entrenamiento, Isis se cepillaba el cabello, mirando por la ventana de su casa. Acababa de salir de bañarse, pues el entrenamiento de esa tarde había sido muy agotador, y había terminado empapada de sudor. Estaba un poco molesta porque su teléfono celular había desaparecido de su mochila cuando la dejó en los vestidores del Estadio.

Sonó el timbre de su casa, y se levantó a abrir la puerta. El caballero de Capricornio apareció delante de ella.

¡Shura!- exclamó ella, primero sorprendida, y luego sonrió- ¡hola! Que agradable sorpresa...-

Gracias- dijo Shura- ¿puedo...?-

Claro- sonrió ella- pasa, por favor...-

Shura entró a la pequeña sala mientras Isis volvía a cerrar la puerta.

No tengo mucho que ofrecerte- dijo ella, algo apenada- ¿tienes sed?-

No, gracias- dijo Shura.

Ella lo condujo a la sala, tomó asiento y él la imitó.

¿Y a qué se debe tu visita?- sonrió Isis- la verdad no esperaba que nadie viniera hoy...-

Mañana es el gran juego- dijo Shura- ¿estás lista?-

Eso creo- dijo ella, un tanto nerviosa- aunque la entrenadora Palikov opina que he estado muy distraída últimamente...-

A mi no me parece- dijo Shura- ayer estuviste genial, en serio...-

Sí- dijo Isis con cierto orgullo- sobre todo porque apostaste en mi contra...-

Oye, en ese momento yo no sabía que jugabas para Atenas- dijo Shura- y ni siquiera eres griega...-

Lo sé- dijo ella, entrelazando los dedos con nerviosismo- este partido significa mucho para mí y para mi familia... y sabes a lo que me refiero...-

Shura asintió, recordando que de ganar el primer premio del campeonato de fútbol, Isis lo utilizaría para pagar una operación para que su hermano tuviera una vida normal de nuevo.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_Isis, Tenre y la madre de ambos entraron al hospital, varios días después del funeral del señor Mohamed. Caminaron por los pasillos, y entraron a un cuarto, donde se atendían varios de los trabajadores de la excavación._

_-Hijo, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?- dijo la mujer, dirigiéndose a un chico de piel morena, cabellos negros y ojos verdes. A pesar de estar hospitalizado, parecía que su estado de ánimo no se había visto afectado._

_-Mucho mejor, mamá- dijo el chico- ¿cómo estuvo lo de...?-_

_-Bien, Ramsés, todo bien- interrumpió la mujer- ya arreglamos todo...-_

_-Lástima que no pudiera ir a despedirme de papá- dijo Ramsés tristemente- pero pronto saldré de aquí...-_

_-¿Señora Mohamed?- dijo el médico, asomándose a la habitación- ¿puedo hablar con usted en privado?-_

_-Ya voy- dijo la mujer, saliendo._

_Mientras Tenre y Ramsés platicaban algo, Isis salió al pasillo y se escondió tras una planta mientras veía al médico hablar con su madre. Era un médico muy curioso, un hombre como los que la niña nunca antes había visto, de piel muy blanca y cabellos rojos._

_-¿Y no hay nada que usted pueda hacer por él, doctor?- dijo la mujer._

_-Lo siento muchísimo, señora- dijo el médico con cierto grado de tristeza- yo puedo hacer la operación sin cobrarle un solo centavo, pero las prótesis y dispositivos mecánicos para ayudarlo a caminar de nuevo son muy costosas, y ni siquiera yo puedo conseguirlas...-_

_-Entiendo- dijo la mujer, cabizbaja- no sé como lo haremos, pero conseguiremos el dinero...-_

_-Eso espero- dijo el médico, dándole una tarjeta- en esta dirección venden esas prótesis de la mejor calidad y más baratas... puede pedir un crédito...-_

_-Ya veré que hacer, doctor Sonette- dijo la madre de Isis- ¿y mientras tanto...?-_

_-Señora- dijo el médico- mientras usted no consiga esas prótesis, Ramsés no podrá caminar de nuevo...-_

_Al escuchar esto, Isis salió de su escondite y volvió junto a la cama de su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-¡Isis!- dijo Tenre al verla tan llorosa- ¿qué te sucede?-_

_-Escuché todo lo que le dijo ese doctor a mamá- dijo Isis, dirigiéndose a Ramsés- dijo no podrás caminar sin esos aparatos... ya no podrás jugar...-_

_-Lo sé, _meri_- dijo Ramsés, acariciando los largos cabellos negros de su hermanita- pero ya no te preocupes por mí, piensa que tú podrás hacerlo...-_

_-¡No quiero!- dijo Isis, golpeando la mesita de noche con su puño cerrado- ¡no quiero jugar sin ti y sin papá!-_

_-Isis, a papá no le hubiera gustado que dejaras de jugar nada más por eso...- dijo Tenre._

_-Ni a mi tampoco- dijo Ramsés, mirando a los ojos a Isis- tus piernas funcionan y tu corazón late... aprovecha lo que tienes, por los que no lo tenemos...-_

_Isis se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano._

_-Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?- dijo Isis._

_-Sigue jugando- dijo Ramsés, besando la frente de su hermanita- papá y yo siempre estaremos contigo...-_

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

Espera- dijo Shura- ¿cómo dijiste que era el apellido del médico?-

Sonette- dijo Isis- pero dudo que lo hayas conocido-

¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Shura.

Murió en Egipto poco tiempo después de que dieron de alta a mi hermano- explicó Isis- creo que le contagiaron una enfermedad muy peligrosa... supe que él tenía una hija que era al menos seis años mayor que yo, y que vivía aquí en Grecia...-

Shura sacudió la cabeza.

Debe ser mi imaginación, pero ese apellido me suena un poco- dijo Shura. Isis suspiró.

Bueno, espero que el partido vaya bien mañana y consiga el dinero que necesito, y se acabará la pesadilla...- dijo ella.

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar, interrumpiendo la conversación.

¡Telegrama urgente para la señorita Isis Mohamed!- alguien dijo en la puerta. Isis se levantó de golpe, abrió y lo recibió. Lo abrió y lo leyó, palideciendo a cada minuto.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shura.

Isis no respondió, y le alargó la nota. El caballero de Capricornio la leyó.

"_Ramsés.está.muy.grave.Ven.pronto.Tenre"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Antes que nada, déjenme aclarar algo: "Meri" significa "bienamada" en antiguo egipcio. Ahora sí: ¡por favor no me maten! Prometo actualizar pronto. Para los que especulan sobre el fic de Máscara Mortal: no pregunten porque no voy a decir nada... es una sorpresa jejeje...

Bueno, muchos saludos, gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero sus reviews.

Abby L. / Nona


	6. C6: Problemas

**CAPITULO 6: PROBLEMAS**

No es posible que esto...- dijo Shura, bajando el papel que había leído.

Isis no había perdido el tiempo. Tomó rápidamente una maleta y echó algunas cosas dentro.

No estarás pensando en irte, ¿o sí?- preguntó el caballero.

¿Y tú que crees?- dijo Isis- si Tenre dice que Ramsés está muy mal...-

¿Y que diferencia harás si vas?- le dijo Shura- ¿vas a abandonar a tus compañeras? Mañana es el partido final...-

¡Lo sé!- gritó ella, desesperada- ¡pero entiende no tengo opción! ¡Mi hermano está muriendo, y no pienso quedarme solo por un tonto partido, por más final que sea!-

Shura dejó escapar un suspiro. No sabía porque, pero eso no le daba un buen presentimiento. No, al contrario, tenía la sospecha de que había algo extraño en todo eso, nada bueno.

Tengo una mejor manera de que vayas a Egipto, y no tardes tanto como en un avión- le dijo Shura, deteniéndola por la muñeca para evitar que saliera.

¿Cuál?- dijo Isis, calmándose un poco- ¿tienes un jet?-

No un jet- dijo Shura- tengo un amigo que te puede teletransportar allá en dos segundos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del Recinto de las Amazonas, las cosas tampoco estaban muy bien que digamos con tres caballeros dorados.

Escúchenos, por favor- dijo Aioria.

No entienden lo que pasó- dijo Mu.

Entiendan que...- comenzó Camus.

¡Déjenos en paz!- gritaron Milekha y Marín, enfurecidas. Lily no dijo nada, pero estaba tan molesta como sus dos compañeras.

Como tenían prohibido entrar al Recinto, los caballeros no pudieron explicar a sus novias lo que había sucedido en el centro comercial, y no tuvieron más opción que volver a las Doce Casas. Ellas, por su parte, se fueron directo a sus habitaciones.

¿Pueden creerlo?- dijo Marín, de mal humor- ¿cómo pueden ser tan cínicos? Dijeron que no se dieron cuenta...-

Ahora que lo recuerdo- dijo Lily de pronto- parecía que estaban en un trance, ¿recuerdan? Tal vez fue algo que los afectó de pronto, como un hechizo o algo...-

Sí, claro, un hechizo- dijo Milekha, incrédulamente- eso mismo dijeron ellos, pero yo no me la trago. Además, ¿porqué no afectó a Milo, si estaba con ellos?-

Lily se encogió de hombros.

Bah, no importa- dijo Marín- las veré en un rato, chicas, tengo cosas que hacer...-

Lily y Milekha se miraron entre ellas.

Oye, estás muy triste, ¿cierto?- dijo Milekha. Lily asintió cabizbaja.

Es solo que es extraño- dijo Lily- jamás podría siquiera imaginarlo de alguien que arriesgó su vida así por mí...-

Milekha asintió, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Las dos chicas salieron, y vieron la luna. A cada una le recordaba a su caballero por una razón distinta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

ON N'OUBLIE JAMAIS RIEN, ON VIT AVEC

x-x-x Milekha (en francés) x-x-x

_Ce n'est jamais qu'une histoire _(Esta no es más que una historia)

_  
comme celle de milliers de gens_ (como esa de miles de gentes)

_  
mais voilà c'est mon histoire_ (pero al fin es mi historia)

_  
et bien sûr c'est différent_ (y por supuesto que es diferente)

_  
on essaie, on croit pouvoir_ (se inventa, se cree poder)

_  
oublier avec le temps_ (olvidar con el tiempo)

_  
on n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec_ (no se olvida nada jamás, se vive con ello)

x-x-x Lily (en italiano) x-x-x__

Forse non sei stato mai (Tal vez no has sido nunca)

_  
il presente che vorrei_ (el presente que quisiera)

_  
e sbaglagio a fare tuoi _(y me equivocaba a hacer tuyos)

_  
quei progetti solo miei_ (aquellos proyectos solo míos)

_  
ma ho imparato a dire no_ (pero he logrado decir no)

_  
all'illusione che ci sei_ (a la ilusión que eres)

_  
per vivere il ricordo che ho di noi_ (para vivir el recuerdo que tengo de nosotros)

x-x-x Ambas (en francés) x-x-x__

On a plusieurs vies, (Hay muchas vidas)

_mais une seule grande histoire de cœur_ (pero una sola gran historia de corazón)

_  
quand l'amour s'enfuie, _(cuando el amor se escapa)

_il n'y a jamais de vainqueur_ (jamás hay vencedor)

_  
si on pouvait tout refaire, balayer nos erreurs_ (si pudiera hacer todo de nuevo, barrer nuestros errores)

_  
on n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec_ (no se olvida nada jamás, se vive con ello)

x-x-x Lily (en italiano) x-x-x__

Per ogni viaggio che faró (Por cada viaje que haré)

_  
per ogni abbraccio che darai _(por cada abrazo que daría)

_  
so che mi proteggeró_ (sé que me protegeré)

_  
ma non mi dimentichelo' mai_ (pero no olvidaré nunca)

_  
ho capito che si puó_ (he entendido que se puede)

_  
dire voglio e non vorrei_ (decir quiero y no quisiera)

_  
per vivere il ricordo che ho di noi_ (para vivir el recuerdo que tengo de nosotros)

x-x-x Milekha (en francés) x-x-x__

Je n'avais plus la patience (Yo no tengo más paciencia)

_  
d'espérer juste un sourire_ (de esperar hasta una sonrisa)

_  
notre avenir se brisait_ (nuestro futuro se rompía)

_  
sur l'autel des souvenirs_ (sobre el altar de los recuerdos)

_  
j'attendais une autre chance_ (yo esperaba otra oportunidad)

_  
je ne l'ai pas vue venir_ (no la vi venir)

_  
on n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec _(no se olvida nada jamás, se vive con ello)

x-x-x Ambas (en francés) x-x-x_  
_

_On a plusieurs vies, _(Hay muchas vidas)

_mais une seule grande histoire de cœur_ (pero una sola gran historia de corazón)

_  
quand l'amour s'enfuie, _(cuando el amor se escapa)

_il n'y a jamais de vainqueur_ (jamás hay vencedor)

_  
si on pouvait tout refaire, balayer nos erreurs_ (si pudiera hacer todo de nuevo, borrar nuestros errores)

_  
on n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec_ (no se olvida nada jamás, se vive con ello)

x-x-x Milekha (en francés) x-x-x__

Quand tu lui disais "Je t'aime" (Cuando le decías 'Te amo')

_  
tu entendais pour la vie_ (escuchabas para la vida)

_  
on n'oublie jamais rien_ (no se olvida nada jamás)

x-x-x Lily (en italiano) x-x-x

_  
So che mi proteggeró _(Sé que me protegeré)

_  
ma non dimenticheró mai_ (pero no olvidaré nunca)

_  
on n'oublie jamais rien_ (no se olvida nada jamás)

x-x-x Ambas (en francés) x-x-x

_  
C'est toujours le même problème_ (Es siempre el mismo problema)

_  
on croit ce qu'on a envie_ (se cree que aún tiene envidia)

_  
on n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec _(no se olvida nada jamás)__

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¡Son unos tarados!- dijo Milekha, cruzando los brazos de mal humor.

Lo sé- sonrió Lily- pero son los tarados que queremos...¿o no?-

Milekha sonrió al escuchar eso.

Sí, tienes razón- admitió la joven rusa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No entiendo porqué están tan enfadadas- dijo Aioria- si no hicimos nada malo...-

No recordamos haber hecho nada malo- lo corrigió Mu.

Y eso es lo extraño del asunto- dijo Milo- estoy seguro que los vi volteando a ver a esas chicas y saludándolas...-

Aioria se frotó la frente, Mu cerró los ojos y Camus sacudió la cabeza.

No es posible- dijo Milo- ¿no lo recuerdan?-

Ya te lo dijimos como unas cien veces- le dijo Camus.

Pues necesitarán mucha suerte para convencer a sus chicas de ello...- dijo Milo.

Mu, Camus y Aioria le dedicaron una mirada asesina a su compañero, mientras el caballero de Escorpión se aliviaba de no ser él quien estaba metido en un problema de ese tipo.

Bueno, buena suerte, amigos- dijo Milo, retirándose- volveré a mi templo...-

Yo haré lo mismo- dijo Aioria- creo que deberíamos esperar un día más, para que las chicas se calmen un poco- y subió también a su propio Templo.

Tal vez tengan razón- dijo Mu, un tanto pensativo- están muy enojadas como para escucharnos...-

Tal vez- dijo Camus- ¿crees que mañana ya estén de humor para escucharnos?-

Eso espero- dijo Mu- ni en mis peores pesadillas quisiera que Lily estuviera molesta conmigo...-

Y no lo estoy- dijo Lily. Ella y Milekha estaban de pie en la entrada de la casa de Aries.

Y Lily habla por sí misma- dijo Milekha en tono molesto- yo solo vine a acompañarla...-

Lily- dijo Mu rápidamente- te lo juro que no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, estábamos en un... trance o algo así, y luego...-

Camus no dijo nada, pero su rostro delató el alivio que sintió a ver a Milekha ahí, aunque su princesa no sonreía como Lily.

Lo sé- interrumpió Lily.

Aunque aún estamos seguras que son un par de tarados- dijo Milekha.

Lily decidió ignorar a Milekha, se acercó a Mu y lo abrazó por la cintura con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del caballero. El caballero la recibió gustoso y besó su cabello mientras ella dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Ya no llores, bonita- le dijo Mu- sabes que no te cambiaría por nadie nunca...-

Mientras, entre Milekha y Camus las cosas estaban muy tensas. Solo se miraban en silencio, Camus con seriedad y ella aún frunciendo el entrecejo.

Milekha, lo que dijo Mu es cierto- dijo Camus- ni siquiera recordamos lo que sucedió-

La princesa rusa lo miró, como evaluándolo, y luego cruzó los brazos.

Oh, está bien- dijo Milekha por fin-pero la próxima vez que se te ocurra mirar a una chica de esa manera, Camus, te juro que te parto el cráneo-

Camus no pudo evitar sonreír, y rodear a su princesa con un abrazo, que ella aceptó gustosa. Lo quisiera aceptar o no, había esperado ese abrazo bastante tiempo.

Minutos después de esto, Shura llegó corriendo a la casa de Aries. No iba solo. Junto a él iba una chica morena de largos cabellos negros y lacios.

¡Mu!- dijo Shura, una vez que llegó, tratando de recuperar el aliento- necesito... urgentemente... tu ayuda-

Mu lo miró, sorprendido.

¿De qué se trata?- preguntó el caballero de Aries.

Mu, necesito que nos lleves a Egipto lo más pronto posible...- dijo Shura.

El caballero de Aries lo miró, sorprendido. Pero pronto salió de su sorpresa y asintió.

Vamos- dijo Mu. No era que no quisiera quedarse con Lily, pero notó a urgencia en los ojos de su compañero. En un par de segundos, ya habían desaparecido, dejando en su templo a Camus, a Milekha y a Lily.

Será mejor que ustedes dos vuelvan al recinto- les dijo Camus- se hace tarde, y a Shaina no le va a agradar que ustedes dos estén fuera...-

Lo que no le agrada es que estemos dentro del recinto- dijo Milekha.

Así es Shaina- dijo Lily- pero Camus tiene razón. Vamos...-

Hasta mañana, princesa- le dijo Camus.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Que lindo lugar es el Santuario- sonrió Giselle.

Me alegra que te gustara- dijo Aioros.

¿Y qué es este sitio?- preguntó la chica, señalando una reja metálica.

Es el recinto de las amazonas- explicó Aioros- es donde viven y entrenan las mujeres, y donde los hombres no podemos entrar...-

¡Aioria!¡Ya te lo dije mil veces: no quiero hablar contigo, así que fuera de aquí!- exclamó una voz desde dentro. Aioros alzó la vista, porque sabía que a veces lo confundían con su hermano. Vio que se trataba de Marín.

No soy Aioria, Marín, son Aioros- dijo el caballero de Sagitario, alzando una ceja, extrañado- ¿y desde cuando tú corres a mi hermano del recinto? Lo creería de Shaina, pero...-

Porque el bueno para nada de tu hermano encontró muy divertido saludar a chicas desconocidas...- lo interrumpió Marín. Aioros no podía verle la cara por la máscara que estaba usando, pero se notaba que estaba muy molesta. Marín le contó brevemente lo sucedido en el centro comercial.

¿Aioria?- dijo Aioros, alzando una ceja- ¿segura? Jamás lo hubiera creído capaz...-

Marín cruzó los brazos de mal humor. Giselle se encogió de hombros. No entendía ni media palabra de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Marín, quizá fue todo un malentendido, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Aioros.

Sí, tal vez- aceptó Marín.

Deberías hablar con él- dijo Aioros- ¿recuerdas hace varios meses, en el castillo de ese tipo, René Gressus? El saltó contigo a ese foso con esos... ¿qué dijo que eran? ¿cocodrilos gigantes?-

¿Cocodrilos gigantes? Yo diría que parientes cercanos de los dinosaurios- corrigió Marín, y luego sonrió levemente- está bien. Iré a hablar con él...-

Aioros sonrió, y Giselle lo miró aún sin entender nada de lo que había escuchado. En ese momento, Aioros y Marín se detuvieron en seco.

¿Sentiste eso?- dijo Marín- varios cosmos...-

Oh, no- dijo Aioros- ¿y ahora qué?-

Aioros, ¿qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Giselle, un tanto nerviosa, pues aunque no podía sentir ningún cosmo, se imaginaba que algo había puesto incómodos a Aioros y a Marín.

No estoy seguro- dijo el caballero de Sagitario- pero creo que nos están atacando...-

¿Qué los qué?- dijo Giselle.

No estamos seguros- dijo Marín- se dirigen hacia allá- añadió señalando hacia las Doce Casas.

Aioros cerró los ojos, y los abrió de pronto.

Ahí están Milekha y Lily- dijo Aioros. Encendió su cosmo dorado, llamando a su armadura. Esta acudió y cubrió al caballero- quédense aquí las dos, que yo voy a detenerlos... cuida a Giselle, Marín, por favor...-

Aioros desapareció hacia el sitio donde había sentido los cosmos extraños. Giselle iba a seguirlo, cuando Marín la detuvo.

No vayas- le dijo la amazona- es muy peligroso...-

No tanto como si te quedas- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellas, que hizo que la recorriera un escalofrío. Se volvió.

¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo Marín. Una fría risa fue su respuesta.

¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mí, Marín?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! ¡Perdonen la demora, ya estoy aquí! Ya merito tengo masacre #2 (aka examen) ¡Por favor no me maten! Prometo actualizar el lunes a tiempito.

¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y porfis, no dejen de mandar reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	7. C7: En Egipto

**CAPITULO 7: EN EGIPTO**

Isis, Shura y Mu aparecieron en una tierra extraña, muy caliente y seca. El viento soplaba fuertemente, arrastrando consigo la arena. Isis estuvo a punto de sonreír al volver a ver por fin a su amado país. No lo hizo, pues recordaba la situación en la que estaba su hermano.

¿Es aquí?- preguntó Shura.

Estamos en las afueras de El Cairo- dijo Isis, mirando a su alrededor.

¿Y si vamos a tu casa primero?- dijo Shura- tal vez tu madre o tu otro hermano están ahí, y pueden decir en que hospital está Ramsés...-

Tienes razón- dijo Isis- vamos...-

¿Dónde es?- preguntó Mu- yo los puedo transportar...-

En la parte noreste de la ciudad...- dijo Isis.

Mu asintió y cerró los ojos. Segundos después, ya estaban en el parque de la colonia donde Isis vivía. La chica miró a su alrededor.

Es por allá...- dijo Isis. Ella salió corriendo por entre la gente que transitaba en bicicleta. Casi no había automóviles.

Espera, Isis- dijo Shura, mientras él y Mu la seguían entre la gente. Al fin, Isis se detuvo frente a una casa de color azul.

Aquí es- dijo ella. Tomó aire y llamó a la puerta. Una niña de unos diez años abrió. Era una versión de Isis en miniatura.

¡Isis!- exclamó la niña, y corrió hacia la chica, abrazándola por la cintura- ¡estás aquí!-

También me da gusto verte, Amenet- dijo Isis, sonriendo y abrazando a la pequeña. Se volvió a los caballeros y añadió en voz baja- mi hermanita...-

No necesitas decirlo- dijo Shura con una sonrisa.

¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- gritó Amenet, llena de alegría- ¡Isis está aquí!-

¡Hija!- exclamó la madre de Isis, saliendo de la casa y empujando ligeramente a la niña para abrazar a Isis- te he extrañado tanto. Estuve llamándote todo el día, pero no me contestabas... ¿qué sucedió?-

Me robaron mi teléfono en el estadio- dijo Isis, una vez que se libró del abrazo de su madre y pudo respirar tranquilamente de nuevo- pero vine tan pronto como recibí el mensaje de Tenre...-

¿Un mensaje de Tenre?- dijo la mujer sin entender.

Sí, un telegrama que me envió- dijo Isis- diciendo que Ramsés estaba de nuevo en el hospital...-

La madre de Isis sacudió la cabeza.

No, hija mía, Ramsés está aquí- dijo su madre- él y Tenre han estado pintando la reja del patio toda la tarde, y ninguno de los dos ha salido a dejar algún mensaje...-

¿Puedo verlos?- preguntó Isis.

Claro, pasen...- dijo la mujer, haciendo pasar a Mu y a Shura.

Isis cruzó corriendo la casa, salió al patio por la puerta de la cocina y se encontró a sus dos hermanos. Tenre, de veinticinco años, iba cargando dos enormes tinas de pintura blanca. Ramsés, de veintisiete, estaba sentado sobre su silla de ruedas, brocha en mano y con manchas de pintura sobre su cara y ropa.

¡Isis!- exclamaron los dos. Tenre dejó las dos cubetas en el suelo y abrazó a su hermana. Ramsés se cruzó de brazos mientras veía que el abrazo se prolongaba.

Sí, sí, mucho amor, Tenre- dijo Ramsés en tono de fastidio- ya suelta a la pobre de Isis para que yo también pueda abrazarla...-

Tenre sonrió y soltó a Isis, y ella se inclinó a abrazar a su hermano. No quiso soltarlo. Por segunda vez en su vida había tenido tanto miedo de perderlo.

Ya, Isis- dijo Ramsés, dándole algunas palmaditas en la cabeza- todo está bien...-

Pero, ¿qué sucedió?- dijo Isis, soltando a Ramsés y volviéndose a Tenre- ¿porqué me mandaste ese telegrama?-

¿Qué telegrama?- preguntó Tenre, totalmente sorprendido.

Uno que decía que Ramsés estaba grave- dijo Isis.

Yo no mandé ningún telegrama- dijo Tenre.

Me consta- dijo Ramsés, señalando la barda- hemos estado todo el día en esto, desde muy temprano-

¿Entonces quién...?- comenzó Isis.

Tal vez fue una broma- dijo Tenre- una broma de muy mal gusto...-

¿Y qué haces aquí?- dijo Ramsés, sacudiendo la cabeza- ¡mañana es tu gran partido!-

Isis miró a su hermano.

Es que...- dijo Isis- tuve tanto miedo de que fuera cierto...-

Ramsés sonrió y apretó la mano de Isis.

No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien- dijo Ramsés- se que no puedo caminar, pero no soy un inválido. Todo estará bien... ve y gana ese juego, por papá y por mí...-

Isis sonrió un tanto nerviosa. Shura y Mu miraban la escena desde la puerta de la cocina, el segundo sin entender lo que sucedía. Tras un par de minutos de silencio, Shura lo rompió.

Ya es tarde- dijo Shura-¿lista para volver?- Isis asintió.

Sí, vamos- dijo Isis- verás que ganaré la copa para ti, Ram-

Eso espero- dijo Ramsés- porque te estaré viendo desde aquí...-

¿Desde aquí?- intervino Shura- no lo creo...-

¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Isis.

Shura sonrió y se volvió hacia Mu, quien asintió también.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aioros encontró a Milekha y a Lily defendiéndose de varios sujetos muy raros que habían invadido el Santuario. Todos hablaban en un idioma extraño para el caballero. Lily hizo volar a un sujeto con su vara, y Milekha ya había golpeado a otros dos, pero había al menos otros cuatro más. Los tipos se detuvieron al sentir la presencia del caballero de Sagitario.

¿No sabían que es de mala educación molestar así a las señoritas?- dijo Aioros.

¡Aioros!- dijeron Milekha y Lily al mismo tiempo.

_Wer ist er?-_ dijo uno de los intrusos.

¿Se puede saberr quien demonios erres tú?- le dijo otro de los hombres- ¿y que vienes a hacerr aquí?-

Un caballero dorado- dijo Aioros- y ustedes no deberían estar aquí, señores-

_Scheisse_- dijo el hombre, dirigiéndose a los demás- vámonos de aquí...-

Grosero- dijo Milekha, cruzándose de brazos.

No antes de que le demos su merrecido a ese caballerro- dijo otro hombre- por andar de entrrometido...-

Aioros sonrió.

Veremos quien le da su merecido a quien- dijo Aioros, encendiendo su cosmo. Los hombres se asustaron al sentir su magnitud y salieron huyendo de ahí. El caballero de Sagitario apagó su cosmo, un tanto divertido de la cobardía de los sujetos.

¿Sabes quienes eran esos sujetos, Aioros?- dijo Milekha una vez que los hombres desaparecieron.

No lo sé- dijo Aioros- todo esto es muy extraño...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la casa de Leo, Aioria lanzaba una pequeña pelota al techo y luego la atrapaba. Hacía eso cada vez que se sentía frustrado. ¿Por qué demonios Marín no le creía? O peor aún, ¿por qué demonios no recordaba lo que Milo le había dicho que había sucedido? Y al parecer tampoco Mu ni Camus.

Se puso a pensar en ello. ¿Qué tenían en común él, Mu y Camus? Nada, al parecer. Los tres tenían distintos signos, nacionalidades, gustos y personalidades. No, no era eso. ¿Qué era entonces lo que coincidía en ellos?

Y fue entonces cuando lo recordó: el olor a perfume que habían sentido los tres el día anterior. Sí, habían sido solo ellos tres. ¿Tendría eso algo que ver con la reacción de los tres?

En ese momento sintió los cosmos de los intrusos. Algunos se habían acercado a los de Milekha y Lily, y luego se les unió el de su hermano Aioros. Pero había otro cosmo, más agresivo, maligno y poderoso, que Aioria ya había sentido alguna vez, tiempo atrás. No estaba con los otros, sino que se dirigía a...

¡El recinto de las amazonas!- dijo Aioria, poniéndose de pie repentinamente- ¡Marín!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mu teletransportó a Shura, Isis y a su familia a Atenas, justo en la entrada de la casa de la joven jugadora.

Increíble- murmuró Isis- muchas gracias, Mu-

No fue nada- dijo Mu con una leve sonrisa.

Bueno, deberías descansar- dijo Shura- necesitarás tus energías para mañana...-

Lo sé- sonrió Isis- ¿irás mañana al juego?-

Llegaré temprano para desearte suerte- dijo Shura.

¿En serio?- dijo ella, ilusionada- ¿lo prometes?-

Lo prometo- respondió Shura.

Isis sonrió. Ella, sus hermanos y su madre entraron a su casa. Los caballeros estaban ya por irse, cuando Isis salió y detuvo a Shura tomándolo del brazo.

¿Qué pasa, Isis?- dijo Shura, volviéndose hacia ella. La chica no respondió, solo se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla. En ese momento, Shura sintió su cara muy caliente.

Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Shura- dijo ella en voz baja, con una sonrisa, y volvió a entrar a su casa. Mu no pudo evitar sonreír, pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al sentir un cosmo maligno.

¿Sentiste eso, Shura?- dijo Mu.

Sí- dijo Shura, con la misma reacción de Mu- algo malo está sucediendo en el Santuario...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aioria corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el recinto de las amazonas. En la entrada se encontró a Aioros, Lily y Milekha, y segundos después aparecieron junto a ellos Mu y Shura.

¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?- preguntó Mu.

No estamos seguros- dijo Aioros- había unos intrusos cerca de las Doce Casas, y aquí dentro se puede sentir el cosmo de otro intruso...-

¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Aioria- en estos casos tenemos permitido entrar al recinto, ¿no es así?-

Tiene razón- dijo Mu- vamos-

Los cuatro caballeros entraron junto con Milekha y Lily. Buscaron el cosmo maligno, y lo ubicaron cerca del centro del recinto. Se acercaron a ese sitio, pero no encontraron a nadie más que a Shaina.

¡Ustedes!- rugió Shaina al verlos- ¡cuatro caballeros dorados! ¿y se puede saber qué demonios les pasa? ¿qué rayos hacen aquí?-

Shaina, hay un cosmo extraño aquí dentro- le dijo Aioros.

¿Qué dicen?- dijo Shaina, sorprendida- es imposible. Yo no lo he sentido...-

Pero daba aquí- dijo Shura- estoy seguro que lo siento aquí mismo... ¿cómo no lo sientes?-

Shaina se encogió de hombros. En ese momento, Aioria sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo tras haber comprendido algo muy importante.

¿Qué te pasa, hermano?- le preguntó Aioros al ver la cara de terror de Aioria.

Acabo de recordarlo- dijo Aioria, con su semblante visiblemente oscurecido -¿recuerdas un hombre de cosmo agresivo como éste, que lo transmite a otra persona y que ya ha estado aquí antes?-

¡René Gressus!- exclamaron Mu, Aioros y Shaina al mismo tiempo.

¿Quién?- dijo Shura, alzando una ceja sin entender.

¡Marín!- dijo Shaina, al tiempo que Aioria pensaba exactamente lo mismo- hay que encontrar pronto a Marín y a Melody, ellas son las que la última vez...-

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, porque los caballeros se dispersaron por el recinto, buscando a las dos chicas.

Casi de inmediato, Shura encontró a Melody. Estaba a salvo, con Touma, muy cerca de la entrada del recinto. Pero Marín no aparecía por ningún lado.

No la encuentro- dijo Shaina, una vez que se reunieron de nuevo.

Ni yo- añadió Mu.

En ese momento, Lily alcanzó a ver una sombra, y notó que se trataba de un hombre que trataba de huir. La joven hechicera hizo un conjuro y atrajo al hombre al centro de donde se encontraban los cuatro caballeros.

_Was? Was?-_ decía el hombre, nervioso de verse rodeado de caballeros dorados con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Dónde está Marín?- dijo Aioria, tomándolo por el cuello y alzándolo a varios centímetros del suelo.

_Ich spreche nicht Spanisch!-_ exclamó el hombre, con una mirada de terror.

No habla español- dijo Milekha.

¿Podrías traducir?- preguntó Aioria. Milekha asintió.

_Wo ist Marín_?- dijo Milekha, mientras que Aioria lo alzó por el cuello- _wo ist sie_?-

El hombre sacudió la cabeza, negándose a contestar. Aioria, furioso, lo sacudió y lo estrelló contra una pared. El hombre, al parecer, cambió de opinión.

_Sie sind... Atenas..._- dijo el hombre con creciente nerviosismo al no poder respirar adecuadamente- _das... Kaffe Haus...-_

¿Qué dices?- dijo Milekha.

¿Qué te dijo?- le preguntó Aioria, dejando caer al hombre al suelo.

Le pregunté que dónde estaba Marín- dijo Milekha- pero me contestó 'Ellas están en Atenas, en la casa de café'-

¿Ellas?- dijo Shura- ¿a quien se refiere?-

Esta vez, Aioros se golpeó la frente con la mano abierta.

¿Qué pasa, Aioros?- dijo Shura.

Giselle- dijo Aioros- la otra chica es Giselle...-

¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Mu.

Otra chica que me acompañaba- dijo Aioros- la dejé un momento con Marín cuando sentí que atacaban a Milekha y Lily...-

Tenemos que ir- dijo Aioria, soltando al hombre, quien salió corriendo de ese sitio- ahora mismo...-

Al Kaffe Haus...- dijo Aioros.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ich habe die Mädchen_- dijo un hombre, totalmente calvo y con un parche en uno de sus ojos.

_Gut, sehr gut_- dijo su interlocutor, un chico rubio y joven.

¿Qué quieres que haga con ellas?- dijo el hombre mayor.

Paciencia- dijo el joven- podemos... hablar con ellas los dos, ¿no te parece? Tú tomas lo tuyo y yo lo mío. Dudo mucho que se niegue...-

¿Y si lo hace?- preguntó el hombre tuerto- ¿si se niega?-

Pues...- dijo el joven- no me sentiré muy bien, pero sé que Sandie y Maggie se pondrán muy contentas...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Aquí tienen el capi número siete. Y ya me voy, porque la masacre (aka examen) está a punto de empezar. Espero que les haya gustado este capi, disculpen si tengo errores en el alemán pero hace bastante tiempo que no lo practico y apenas estoy aprendiendo.

Por cierto, la canción que puse en el capi anterior se llama **On n'oublie jamais rien, on vit avec**, la cantan **Héléne Segara **y** Laura Pausini. **Está muy buena, se las recomiendo.

Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y los reviews se agradecen mucho. Ahora sí, me voy a estudiar. Muchos saludos.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	8. C8: Una Noche muy Larga

**CAPITULO 8: UNA NOCHE MUY LARGA**

Marín despertó al escuchar el sonido de un motor. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró rodeada de oscuridad. ¿Dónde estaba? De pronto lo recordó todo. ¡Ese sujeto había vuelto! Y no le daba precisamente gusto volver a verlo.

Recordó que René Gressus era el asesino más temido de toda Alemania, y que había sido contratado hacía tiempo por un rico alemán llamado Henrich Kohn para secuestrar a Melody del Santuario.

La amazona miró a su alrededor. Estaba encerrada en una habitación, y su máscara estaba hecha añicos en el suelo. Sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido. Trató de encender su cosmo, pero no pudo. No se sorprendió de ello, pues algo semejante le había sucedido la última vez que había visto a ese hombre.

Cuando se inclinó hacia delante, vio a una chica rubia profundamente dormida en el suelo junto a ella. Era esa chica Giselle, la misma que había llegado al Santuario con Aioros. Si ella supiera el enorme peligro que ambas corrían, no estaría dormida.

Marín sacudió ligeramente a Giselle, para hacerla despertar. Esta tuvo la misma reacción. Tardó unos segundos en recordar lo que había sucedido.

¿Te encuentras bien, Giselle?- dijo la amazona. La chica asintió- bien, mantente alerta, porque tenemos que tener cuidado...-

¿Porqué nos trajeron aquí, Marín?- preguntó Giselle- ¿quiénes son esos sujetos?-

Marín sabía bien de quien se trataba, pero se encogió de hombros. Si Giselle tenía la más remota idea de quien se trataba, tendría un ataque de pánico, pues Marín recordaba bien que la chica era alemana.

No lo sé exactamente, Giselle- dijo Marín - lo que no sé es porque te trajeron a ti también, pues tú no perteneces al Santuario...-

¿Qué haremos?- preguntó la chica rubia, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

No tengas miedo- dijo Marín como para tranquilizarla- tenemos que tener cuidado, porque estos sujetos son peligrosos...-

Ya se dará cuenta ella sola, _mein Schartz_- dijo una voz fría y cruel. Una voz que Marín conocía muy bien. La amazona pelirroja se colocó entre Giselle y la puerta, por la cual entraron dos hombres y una mujer.

¿Qué demonios te propones ahora, René Gressus?- dijo Marín entre dientes. El hombre sonrió, y Marín recordó como la fea cicatriz le deformaba el rostro. Un leve grito de sorpresa escapó de los labios de Giselle.

Yo me vengaré de lo que me hiciste hace un par de meses, ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo René Gressus- tú y tu noviecito Aioria se portaron muy valientes...-

¿Eso es todo tu plan maligno?- dijo Marín en tono sarcástico- entonces deja ir a Giselle; tu asunto es conmigo...-

Eso ya lo sé- dijo René- pero esa chiquilla tiene un asunto pendiente con alguien de mi familia...-

¿Tu familia?- dijo Marín, alzando una ceja, incrédula- ¿acaso tienes más familia que los dos dinosaurios que tienes por mascotas?-

René Gressus soltó una fuerte risotada, que hizo que ambas chicas sintieran un escalofrío.

Sí, claro que tengo familia- dijo René, una vez que dejó de reír. El chico que estaba detrás de él dio un paso adelante- les presento a mi sobrino, Michael Gressus...-

¡Pero si eres tú!- exclamó Giselle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aioros, Aioria, Mu y Shura llegaron al das Kaffe Haus. Shaina se había quedado en el Santuario, y casi había tenido que encadenar a Lily y a Milekha para evitar que los siguieran, pues ninguna de las dos chicas quería ser dejada atrás.

Bien, ese sujeto dijo que las habían traído aquí- dijo Aioros, forzando la puerta del local. Los cinco entraron, pero no encontraron a nadie.

¿Hola? ¿hay alguien aquí?- dijo Aioria

Oh, sí, claro, te van a contestar- dijo Shura, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Separémonos y busquemos- dijo Mu, para calmar los ánimos.

Los cinco se separaron por todo el local. Aioros y Shura revisaron en el segundo piso, mientras que Aioria y Mu buscaban en el mostrador, la cocina y entre las mesas del primer piso.

Nada arriba- dijo Shura.

Y nada abajo- dijo Aioria, no muy contento- ese idiota nos mintió...-

Aioros se dejó caer sobre un escalón, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ahora Giselle estaba en peligro con ese maniático de René Gressus, y todo por su culpa.

No del todo- dijo Shura de pronto, mirando por la ventana. Señaló al edificio frente al local donde se encontraban- miren... hay una luz dentro de la fábrica abandonada-

¿Una fábrica abandonada? ¿Y había una luz encendida dentro? Todos sonrieron.

Ahí están- dijo Aioria- vamos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Qué rayos quieres?- dijo Giselle.

Muy sencillo- dijo Michael Gressus- que vengas conmigo de vuelta a Alemania y que seas mi esposa...-

¿Qué yo que?- dijo Giselle- tú eres el sujeto que me ha estado siguiendo por todas partes... y hablaste con Frida para que me convenciera de...-

Exactamente- la interrumpió Michael- y le pagué muy bien por ello. Pero basta de charlas... ¿aceptas?-

Giselle estuvo a punto de gritar que prefería dar un paseo dentro de un barril por las cataratas del Niagara, pero se contuvo, pues sabía delante de quien estaba.

Pero...- dijo Giselle para ganar un poco de tiempo- ¿qué pasará con Marín?-

No sé que quiera hacer mi tío con ella- dijo Michael, mientras René Gressus sonreía malévolamente de nuevo- pero si no quieres que él haga otro tanto contigo debes aceptar mi propuesta...-

Giselle frunció el entrecejo. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, mucho menos que hacía veinticuatro horas todo había parecido perfecto. De pronto recordó a Aioros.

Estás loco- dijo la joven alemana con convicción- si crees que con amenazas me vas a convencer...-

Veo que la chica que elegiste no es muy brillante, Michael- intervino René Gressus- no sabe lo peligroso que es articular esas palabras juntas...-

Con estas breves palabras, Marín comprendió lo que sucedía. Giselle estaba en una situación parecida a la de ella hacía unos meses. De pronto, sintió el cosmo de Aioria aproximándose, y sonrió levemente. Tal vez tenían aún una oportunidad de escapar sanas y salvas, pero tenía que ganar un poco de tiempo.

Él tiene razón, Giselle- dijo Marín- deberías aceptarlo...no te conviene hacerlo enojar-

¿Qué dices?- dijo Giselle, sorprendida por el comentario de Marín. Si bien es cierto que no la conocía bien, no creía que hubiera dicho eso en serio.

No importa lo que le digas a la chica para ganarte nuestro favor, Marín- intervino René Gressus- de todas formas, tú ya estás perdida...-

Marín frunció el entrecejo y trató de encender su cosmo. Lo logró, aunque muy débilmente. La amazona del águila sonrió. Ya era hora.

Ahora verás lo que hago con quieres ven mi rostro sin mi consentimiento- dijo Marín en tono amenazante, colocándose de nuevo entre Giselle y los dos hombres. René Gressus encendió su cosmo también.

Marín...- dijo René- sabes bien que en el momento en que mi piel toque la tuya volverás a caer... ¿porqué vuelves a retarme, si sabes que no puedes ganarme?-

Tal vez ella no puede- dijo una voz masculina- pero yo sí...-

¡Aioria!- exclamó Marín.

¿Cómo demonios nos encontraron?- gruñó Michael.

Uno de tus sirvientes nos lo dijo- dijo Aioria.

¿Qué?- dijo Michael- pero ninguno habla otra lengua más que el alemán...-

Y por suerte, Milekha habla ese y otros seis idiomas más- dijo Aioros en tono alegre, quien había entrado al edificio junto a su hermano. Detrás de ellos venían Shura y Mu.

Aioros...- murmuró Giselle.

Así que este es el caballero que me ganó el cariño de Giselle- dijo Michael, tronándose los nudillos- bien, bien, creo que este es el momento en que midamos fuerzas, para ver quien la merece más, ¿no?-

Tengan cuidado- dijo la mujer que estaba con René y Michael- saben bien de lo que son capaces los caballeros...-

Los caballeros apenas entonces notaron su presencia.

¿Y tú quien demonios eres?- dijo Marín. Todos pudieron ver la sonrisa de la mujer. O mejor dicho, su blanca dentadura, pues estaba cubierta por la oscuridad.

No es tu asunto- dijo cortantemente René Gressus.

René tiene razón- dijo la mujer, y se volvió hacia los dos alemanes- me voy, tengo un asunto pendiente que atender en la ciudad. No tarden mucho, y no sean tan malos con los dos de atrás, acaban de llegar de Egipto... te estaré esperando allá, tío-

Mu y Shura se miraron entre ellos. Efectivamente, acababan de volver de Egipto con Isis y su familia. Pero ¿cómo lo sabía ella?

¿Cómo...?- comenzó Shura, pero la mujer ya había desaparecido.

Es hora de ver quien merece más a las chicas- dijo René, encendiendo su cosmo. Michael hizo otro tanto.

Lo haremos nosotros- dijo Aioria, volviéndose a Shura y Mu- este asunto es mío y de Aioros...-

Tienes razón- dijo Mu, dando un paso atrás. Shura lo imitó.

Además, dudo mucho que necesiten de nuestra ayuda- dijo Shura, apoyándose en la pared.

La batalla comienza ahora- dijo Michael.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milo y Camus se quedaron haciendo guardia en la entrada del recinto de las Amazonas, para asegurarse de que ningún otro intruso se acerque, y de paso, enterarse de lo que había ocurrido.

Que extraño- dijo Camus, una vez que hubo escuchado el relato de Milekha- ¿recuerdas a René Gressus, Milo?-

Desgraciadamente sí- dijo Milo, reprimiendo un escalofrío- esa vez terminé inconsciente. Además, ese malvado tenía dos cocodrilos sobrealimentados...-

Milekha y Selene rieron por lo bajo.

¿De qué se ríen las dos?- dijo Milo- es cierto. Ese hombre estaba loco...-

Ojalá todo salga bien, y que Marín no esté lastimada- dijo Selene- Aioria la quiere mucho...-

Milo y Camus asintieron, de acuerdo con ella, y pensando en lo mal que se sentirían si un maniático como René Gressus se atrevía a poner uno de sus dedos sobre Selene y Milekha, respectivamente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La pelea entre los dos alemanes y los caballeros de Leo y Sagitario fue muy breve. La ira de Aioria y el poder de Aioros pudieron mucho más que todo el cosmo de los dos Gressus.

_Scheisse_- murmuró René Gressus, levantándose del suelo con esfuerzo y apoyándose en una de las paredes.

No seas grosero- dijo Aioros con su casi inextinguible buen humor.

Me niego a perder...- dijo Michael Gressus- me niego...-

Ya perdiste, amigo- dijo Shura, quien junto con Mu solo miraron la masacre que los dos hermanos habían propiciado al par de engreídos alemanes.

Cantan victoria muy pronto- dijo René Gressus, deformando su rostro de nueva cuenta con su horrenda sonrisa y dando algunos pasos hacia la salida- nosotros estamos vencidos, sí, pero aún tenemos una última carta que jugar...-

¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo Aioria.

Ya verás- dijo René Gressus.

Y tengo un mensaje para ti, caballero- jadeó Michael Gressus, dirigiéndose a Shura y caminando también hacia la salida de la fábrica- tu querida amiga egipcia no podrá jugar el partido de mañana...-

¿Qué dices?- dijo Shura, apretando los dientes- ¿cómo...?-

Ya lo verás- dijo Michael.

No, mi querido Michael, no lo verán- lo corrigió René. De su bolsillo, sacó un extraño control remoto, y se arrastró hacia la puerta junto con su sobrino- no vivirán para verlo.. hasta nunca, caballeros...-

El mercenario oprimió un botón y salió corriendo del edificio. Dentro de él, ocurrió una enorme explosión. Aioria y Aioros cubrieron a las dos chicas con sus cuerpos, aunque sabían que las armaduras doradas no serían suficientes para detener la onda explosiva.

¡CRISTAL WALL!-

Mu los había salvado, haciendo aparecer una pared de cristal.

Y ese lunático de René Gressus volvió a escapar...- dijo Marín, una vez que el humo de la explosión se dispersó.

Gracias, Mu- dijo Aioria, y luego se dirigió a Marín- ¿estás bien?-

Marín sonrió y abrazó a Aioria con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Muchas gracias por salvarme, Aioria- dijo Marín- y perdona por haberme enojado contigo por esa tontería...-

No te preocupes- sonrió Aioria- gracias a los dioses todo esto ya terminó...-

Aún no ha terminado- dijo Aioros, dirigiéndole una mirada a Shura- amigo, deberías ir a su casa para ver como está ella...-

Shura asintió.

¿Ella?- preguntaron Marín y Aioria al mismo tiempo.

Iré contigo- se ofreció Mu- tal vez necesites ayuda...-

Nosotros dos pondremos a salvo a Marín y a Giselle en el Santuario- dijo Aioros con una mirada significativa a su amigo- espero que tengan suerte, Shura...-

Yo también- dijo Shura- vamos a casa de Isis, Mu...-

Los dos caballeros desaparecieron, teletransportándose gracias al poder del caballero de Aries. Aioros y Aioria se miraron entre sí.

¿Quién es Isis, Aioros?- preguntó Aioria. Aioros y Giselle se echaron a reír.

Estoy seguro que Shura les contará todo pronto- dijo Aioros.

Bueno, ¿qué esperamos?- dijo Aioria, resignado a que su hermano no le diría nada- volvamos al Santuario...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Isis abrió los ojos, sin moverse. No podía dormir. No sabía si era por los nervios del próximo partido o por alguna otra razón. Había sido un ruido, proveniente de la calle, quizá, lo que provocó que despertara de pronto.

La joven egipcia se sentó sobre el sofá en el que estaba durmiendo y miró a su alrededor. Sonrió. Estaba en su habitación. Sobre su propia cama dormía a pierna suelta su hermanita Amenet. Desde el día que la pequeña nació, había sido un consuelo para toda la familia.

Isis lo recordaba muy bien. Después de la muerte de su padre Senakhtenre y de las graves heridas de su hermano Ramsés, su familia había sufrido una desgracia tras otra, sobre todo por problemas económicos. Cinco meses después, un pequeño rayo de luz los iluminó: esa fue la pequeña Amenet.

Amenet era morena como sus hermanos, de ojos grisáceos, y era la viva imagen de su padre y por consiguiente también de Isis. Tenre a menudo decía que el _Ka_ de su padre había vuelto a nacer en el cuerpo de la niña, aunque a Ramsés le parecía absurda esa teoría. A Amenet le enorgullecía que le dijeran lo mucho que se parecía a su padre, a pesar de que ella no lo había conocido.

Isis se levantó del sofá, y se inclinó hacia su hermanita. La besó en la frente con ternura. Después de ello, salió de su habitación a la contigua, la de huéspedes, y vio a su madre profundamente dormida. Isis había heredado de ella solo los ojos de color azul verdoso, semejante al lapislázuli que adorna los objetos antiguos que los arqueólogos extranjeros hallaban en las tumbas de los faraones egipcios.

Salió a la sala, y en los dos sofás vio a sus hermanos. Tenre abrazaba uno de los cojines con fuerza y hundía el rostro en él. Ramsés dormía en un sillón junto a su silla de ruedas. Isis se sentó en ella y acarició los cabellos negros de su hermano más querido.

No sé de donde hallas la fuerza para vivir de esta manera, Ram, atado a una silla de ruedas- dijo Isis, más para sí misma que para su hermano- pero sé que esa misma fuerza habita dentro de mi, y la usaré mañana para ganar...-

No la necesitarás- dijo una voz femenina. Isis se puso de pie de golpe. ¿Quién estaba en su casa?-

¿Quién eres?- preguntó la joven egipcia, al identificar la sombra de una mujer delante de ella. De pronto se corrigió. No estaba sola, había un hombre detrás de ella- ¿quiénes son?-

Una compañera tuya- dijo la misma voz- y ya no te preocupes por tu hermano, yo me encargaré que sean dos y no uno los que estén atados a una silla de ruedas...-

¿A qué te...?- comenzó Isis, pero se interrumpió al ver una pistola automática que le apuntaba a ella- ¡por Alá!-

Me refiero a que no jugarás mañana, porque la estrella de ese juego seré yo- dijo la mujer en tono duro, dando un paso adelante y permitiendo que la escasa luz de luna que entraba por la ventana la iluminara. Isis se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar.

La persona que la amenazaba con la pistola era una de sus compañeras del equipo, una chica alta y rubia.

¿Tú? ¿Por qué?- dijo Isis, sin creer lo que veía.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¿Suficientemente heroico? Mmm tal vez no. Pero bueno, ese villano recibirá sus pataditas más tarde. Lamento haber cortado aquí, pero bueno. Antes digan que actualicé antes de lo planeado.

En cuanto al fic de Shaka, sí, ya tengo la idea en la cabeza, y una querida amiga me hizo el favor de diseñar un personaje para él. Ya después verán de que se trata, pero por lo pronto, faltan dos capis de este fic, y luego sigue el de Máscara Mortal.

Saludos

**Abby L. / Nona**


	9. C9: La Herida

**CAPITULO 9: LA HERIDA**

Isis no podía creer lo que veía. Una de sus compañeras de equipo había entrado de noche en su casa, y la amenazaba con una pistola. Y no era su mejor amiga Roxana, ni su 'rival' Yareli, quien siempre buscaba ocasión para ridiculizarla y de minimizar su talento. Era...

¡Zugheire!- dijo Isis- ¿por qué tú? ¿qué te he hecho yo?-

¿Y aún lo preguntas?- dijo la chica, sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma- antes de que tú llegaras al equipo, Yareli y yo éramos las estrellas. Y Roxana era mi mejor amiga...-

Isis parpadeó. ¿Zugheire Fitler? Tal vez lo creería de la enorme bestia de Yareli, pero jamás de ella. ¿No era acaso Zugheire quien siempre le hacía los mejores pases para que anotara a gol?

¿Eso que tiene que ver?- dijo Isis- no es razón para...-

¡Claro que tiene que ver!- gritó Zugheire. Isis miró de reojo a sus hermanos, que seguían dormidos en los sofás de la sala. Tenre se movió ligeramente, aunque sin despertar- ¡iba a ser contratada por el equipo Hilderberg de Alemania, y podría al fin volver a casa...-

Heire, no fue mi intención- dijo Isis en el tono más suave que encontró. No temía tanto por ella misma, sino porque toda su familia estaba en esa casa- yo solo quería el dinero del campeonato para pagar la operación de mi hermano...-

Zugheire pateó el suelo con fuerza y dio un paso adelante, haciendo que Isis se estremeciera y retrocediera un poco. Rogaba a Alá que nadie de su familia se levantara, pues los conocía muy bien: tratarían de ayudarla, y tal vez resultarían heridos.

¿No fue tu intención?- dijo Zugheire molesta- ¿y porqué el Hidelberg te ofreció el puesto a ti?-

Heire, esto es absurdo- dijo Isis, tratando de calmar a su compañera- yo rechacé la oferta, y de todas maneras te contratarán a ti. Una vez que obtenga el dinero, dejaré el equipo y volveré a Egipto para nunca más molestarte...-

¿En serio?- dijo Zugheire, torciendo su boca en una sonrisa maniaca y alzando el arma de nuevo, la cual estaba ahora a la altura de los ojos de Isis- pues yo conozco otra manera en la que me dejes de estorbarme ahora mismo...-

Detente, por favor...- dijo Isis- es un estúpido juego...-

Zugheire rió ante esta mentira de Isis. Para ella, no era un juego estúpido, sino su vida, la misma que había compartido con su padre antes de que muriera en ese accidente en las excavaciones.

Debiste quedarte en Egipto cuando recibiste ese telegrama- le dijo Zugheire una vez que dejó de reír.

¿Tú fuiste?- dijo Isis sin creerlo- ¿tú fuiste quien me mandó ese telegrama falso?¿sabes lo mucho que me preocupé por mi hermano?-

Sí, y mi intención era que te quedaras allá, no que fueras y volvieras tan pronto- dijo Zugheire.

¿Isis? ¿Porqué estás levantada?- dijo una vocecilla en voz baja. Horrorizada, Isis vio que Amenet se había levantado.

Ya voy. Vuelve a la cama, Amenet- le dijo Isis en voz baja.

Mientras Zugheire también vigilaba que la pequeña volviera a su habitación, alguien cayó sobre ella para tratar de quitarle el arma.

¿Quién...?- dijo Zugheire de mal humor.

Ramsés, no...- dijo Isis en voz baja. Zugheire no era muy alta ni corpulenta como Yareli, pero era fuerte, y un chico que no podía caminar no era rival para ella. Ramsés cayó al suelo sin poder levantarse, y la chica alemana le apuntó con el arma.

Lástima que tu hermana haya llegado tan lejos para nada, chico- le dijo Zugheire- vete al infierno...-

No lo hagas- dijo Isis, colocándose entre ella y su hermano- por favor, haré lo que sea, dispárame a mí si quieres, pero a ellos déjalos en paz...-

¡Isis!- dijo Ramsés, incrédulo.

Está bien- dijo Zugheire con una sonrisa, apuntándola a ella con su arma- solo estoy interesada en que no juegues mañana...-

Zugheire accionó el gatillo, y se escuchó una detonación. Isis cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto. Pero éste nunca ocurrió. Isis abrió los ojos. La bala estaba ahí, impactada en lo que parecía una pared de cristal.

¿Qué...?- comenzó Zugheire. También Isis y Ramsés se preguntaban qué había sucedido. Tras un destello dorado, Mu y Shura aparecieron.

¿Cómo te atreves a intentar hacerle eso?- dijo Shura de mal humor.

No te importa, caballerito- dijo Zugheire.

¿Cómo lo sabe?- dijo Isis. Shura cruzó los brazos.

Porque esta loca está congeniada con René y Michael Gressus...- dijo Shura, y dirigió su mirada al hombre que estaba de pie detrás de Zugheire- ¿verdad, Michael?-

Sí, mi primita fue muy amable en ayudarnos a secuestrar a Marín y a Giselle, gracias a su perfume- dijo Michael.

¿Perfume?- preguntó Mu.

Sí- sonrió Zugheire- ¿porqué crees que saludaron como idiotas a un grupito de chicas justo frente las narices de sus novias?-

Mu frunció el entrecejo. Así que ella era la responsable del lío que hubo con Lily y las otras chicas.

De todas maneras, ella esperaba que nosotros termináramos en esa fábrica, ¿no es así?- dijo Shura.

Apuesto a que no imaginaba que vendríamos a detenerla...- dijo Mu.

Mejor ríndanse y no habrá consecuencias- dijo Shura- ambos pueden ir a prisión sin salir heridos...-

La alemana miró a su alrededor. Tenre, Amenet y la madre de Isis ya estaban despiertos por la detonación, y habían entraron a la sala. Zugheire frunció el entrecejo, pero luego sonrió. Aún tenía una oportunidad. Sin que los caballeros pudieran evitarlo, la joven alemana alzó su arma y disparó contra la pequeña Amenet. Mu se dio cuenta a tiempo, y se teletransportó junto a ella para conjurar un muro de cristal para protegerla.

Con Mu a un lado, una sonrisa malévola, Zugheire disparó otra vez, esta vez contra Isis. Shura la apartó y detuvo la bala con la mano.

¿Porqué los villanos no entienden que no se puede atacar a un caballero con balas?- preguntó Shura.

Tal vez balas no, pero esto sí- dijo Michael, levantando una mesita de madera y golpeando al caballero con ella. Tomado por sorpresa, Shura cayó al suelo. Aprovechando esto, Michael abanicó otra vez en mueble. Isis trató de detenerlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue un buen golpe en su brazo izquierdo, que le arrancó un grito de dolor.

¡Isis!- exclamó Shura, son poder creerlo, y mirando enfurecido a Michael y Zugheire.

Shura cortó en dos el mueble con su ataque Excalibur, y golpeó a Michael en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente. Luego, el caballero tomó a Zugheire por el cuello, y de un manotazo le tiró el arma.

¿Qué haces?- dijo Zugheire en tono asustado.

Dame una razón para no hacerlos pedazos a ambos...- dijo Shura, enfurecido.

Yo no... yo no...- comenzó a decir la alemana nerviosamente.

Déjala, Shura- dijo Isis, apoyando su brazo dolido contra su cuerpo, y apretando los dientes para disimular su dolor- no vale la pena...-

No antes de que les dé su merecido...- dijo el caballero de Capricornio.

Shura...- dijo Isis.

Ella tiene razón, Shura- intervino Mu- suéltala, y yo los llevaré a la policía...-

No, Mu, necesito que me ayudes en otra cosa...- dijo Shura, mirando de reojo a Isis y dejando caer pesadamente a Zugheire.

Yo me encargaré de eso- dijo Tenre- ustedes vayan...-

¡Mi niña!- exclamó la madre de Isis- ¿estás bien?-

Sí, mamá, no te preocupes- dijo Isis para tranquilizar a su madre- solo me duele un poco el brazo...-

Shura asintió. Isis, quien tenía su brazo herido pegado al pecho, asintió también. Mu desapareció junto con ellos, teletransportándolos al hospital.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Clara estaba trabajando esa noche en el hospital de Atenas, como siempre, cuando delante de ellos aparecieron Mu, Shura e Isis.

¡Shura!- exclamó Clara, sorprendida de ver a los dos caballeros- ¿qué sucede?-

Larga historia- dijo Shura- Clara, ella es Isis, fue herida hace un par de minutos...-

Isis le mostró su brazo, y Clara lo examinó con cuidado.

¿Qué piensas?- dijo Shura- ¿crees que para mañana esté bien?-

Lo dudo mucho- dijo Clara tras examinar la herida- un traumatólogo tiene que revisar que no haya algún vaso o nervio lesionado... tienen que operarlo...-

¿Qué?- dijeron Isis y Shura al mismo tiempo.

Y tiene que quedarse internada al menos unos... cuatro días- añadió la doctora.

Pero tengo un partido muy importante mañana- protestó Isis.

Si me dieran un Euro por cada niño que me dice eso, ya tendría suficiente dinero para comprar un auto- dijo Clara en tono amargo- pero es muy necesario que te quedes...-

Isis hizo una mueca.

Aunque... hay una manera de curar tu brazo sin operar- dijo Clara- pero aún así tienes que quedarte un par de días...-

Shura e Isis se veían preocupados, pero Mu sonrió.

Vamos, Isis- le dijo Mu- mientras, nosotros pensaremos en una manera de que llegues a tiempo al partido...-

Está bien- dijo Isis, volviéndose hacia Clara.

Perfecto- dijo la doctora, tomando el teléfono y marcando tres números- llamaré al traumatólogo... ¡hola, Felipe! ¿estás de guardia? ¡que bien! Porque necesito un favor enorme... perfecto, pero date prisa, adiós- sonrió- ya viene...-

¿Me va a doler?- preguntó Isis.

Te puedo asegurar que Felipe es el mejor- dijo Clara- te compondrá esos huesos con el mínimo dolor...mientras, voy a sacarte unas radiografías-

Shura y Mu esperaron a que Clara volviera con Isis de rayos X. Un par de minutos después, el joven doctor bajó. Se arremangó la bata, se colocó unos guantes y examinó la herida. Luego miró las radiografías que llevaba Clara.

Tienes mucha suerte- le dijo Felipe mientras examinaba las radiografías- no hubo fractura, sino una luxación de la muñeca y otra del codo. Y no parece que haya nervios o arterias lesionadas... mueve los dedos- Isis obedeció, y el médico se volvió a Clara- no, Clara, no hay ningún daño. Solo hay que ponerle un vendaje especial para luxaciones y mantener el brazo en reposo por al menos... cuatro días-

¿Podrías ponerle el vendaje aquí mismo?- le dijo Clara. Felipe la miró sorprendido- era el favor que te quería pedir...-

Felipe se quedó mirando a Isis por unos segundos, lo cual incomodó un tanto a Shura. Luego asintió

Está bien- dijo Felipe- iré por lo que necesito... prepárala mientras...-

Y ustedes dos deberían esperar afuera- dijo la enfermera rubia, dirigiéndose a Shura y a Mu.

Déjalos quedarse, Aurorita- dijo Clara.

Gracias, Clara- dijo Shura en voz baja.

¿Me va a doler mucho?- preguntó Isis.

Tardaste mucho en hacer esa pregunta- sonrió Shura- estabas más preocupada por el partido que por tu propio brazo...-

Solo te va a poner unas vendas mojadas parecidas al yeso que ponen cuando te quiebras un hueso, pero más flexibles- le explicó Clara- duele un poquito, pero casi nada. Luego te subirán a una habitación.

¿Pero cómo...?- comenzó ella.

No te preocupes- dijo Clara, cerrando un ojo - ya veremos como sacarte de aquí...-

Felipe entró con una caja con materiales.

Comencemos- dijo José- ellos deben esperar afuera...-

¿Tienen que?- dijo Isis, mirando a Shura.

Felipe no tardará mucho, chicos- dijo Clara- vamos, yo los acompañaré. Y no te estreses- le dijo a Shura en voz muy baja- Felipe está recién casado y además Aurora se quedará a vigilarlo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aioros y Aioria llevaron a Marín y a Giselle de vuelta al Santuario. La amazona agradeció a su novio con un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a introducirse al recinto de las amazonas. Aioros no estaba muy seguro de dejar a Giselle en él.

Tengo miedo, Aioros- dijo Giselle.

No tengas miedo- le dijo el caballero de Sagitario- no dejaré que ese malvado vuelva a acercarse a ti...-

¿En serio?- dijo Giselle.

En serio- le dijo Aioros.

Pero la última vez pudo entrar aquí- dijo Giselle- ¿no es inseguro dejarme aquí?-

Aioros se sintió desarmado no por los argumentos de la chica, sino por su mirada. Tras mirarla unos segundos, el caballero suspiró resignado.

Está bien- le dijo Aioros- por esta noche te llevaré a la casa de Sagitario. No tienes porqué temer, pues es una de las últimas, y por ello de las más protegidas que hay...-

¿Y estaré cerca de ti?- preguntó Giselle. Su intención no era de coquetería, sino para saber si no estaría sola entre los caballeros desconocidos.

En mi casa- dijo Aioros, sintiendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- no tienes de que preocuparte...-

Giselle sonrió.

Entonces iré- dijo ella. Aioros sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras Felipe llevaba a cabo su procedimiento, Shura y Clara esperaban fuera.

¿Y...dónde está Zalika?- preguntó Shura. Clara rió.

Pues en el Santuario- dijo Clara- Saga se quedó con ella por esta noche, pues José y yo teníamos guardia de noche y no podíamos cuidarla... aunque debo confesar que tanto Saga como Zalika estuvieron encantados...-

¿Y cómo van las cosas con Saga?- dijo Shura.

Oye- dijo Clara con una sonrisa- la que debería estar interrogando soy yo...- miró fijamente a Shura- ¿quién es ella?-

Una amiga que conocí en el fútbol- dijo Shura- mañana... bueno, hoy más tarde- añadió al ver en el reloj que la media noche ya había pasado- jugará un partido muy importante para ella...uno al que no puede faltar-

Lo entiendo- dijo Clara.

¿Y qué hay con Saga?- insistió Shura. Clara se ruborizó un poco.

Aún no lo sé- dijo Clara.

Deberías saberlo- dijo Shura- Zalika necesita un papá...-

Esta vez, las mejillas de Clara se volvieron tan rojas como su cabello.

¿Qué cosas dices?- dijo Clara- ya tiene varios padres adoptivos, entre ellos José y Saga...-

Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Shura, mirándola fijamente. Clara se volvió hacia el lado contrario, no queriendo que el amigo de su novio la viera tan ruborizada.

No digas tonterías, Shura- dijo Clara. Luego bajó la mirada- espero que mi plan para sacar a tu 'amiga' de aquí funcione...-

Clara puso mucho énfasis en la palabra 'amiga', y Shura comenzó a preguntarse si no lo había dicho solo para vengarse por su comentario.

¿Cuál es tu plan?- preguntó el caballero de Capricornio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¡Marín!- exclamó Shaina, en un tono de preocupación muy inusual en ella.

Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti...- dijo Melody.

Así es- dijo Milekha- no vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera-

¿Qué sucedió?- quiso saber Selene.

¿Le dieron su merecido a esos alemancitos buenos para nada?- preguntó Lily.

Tranquilas, chicas- dijo Marín- todo a su tiempo. Y ahora es tiempo de dormir...-

Las cinco murmuraron, decepcionadas, pero al fin y al cabo la amazona del águila tenía razón. Guardando sus preguntas para el día siguiente, se retiraron a dormir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Terminé- dijo Felipe, recorriendo la cortina. Tenía los brazos hasta los codos llenos de una extraña especie de pintura blanca.

¿Y ahora que...?- comenzó a preguntar Isis.

Tienes que quedarte tres días- dijo Felipe- como mínimo...-

Pero...-comenzó Isis, pero Shura le dio un leve codazo en su brazo sano y sacudió la cabeza. Isis se aclaró la garganta- oh, está bien...-

Así se habla- dijo Felipe, sin sospechar nada- Aurora, consíguele una cama arriba...-

Sí, doctor- dijo Aurora, mirando sospechosamente a Shura y salió.

Bueno, Clarita, fue un placer volverte a ver- dijo Felipe en tono de broma- y espero que no vuelvas a molestarme tan de madrugada...- y con estas palabras, Felipe también salió.

¿Y bien?- dijo Isis.

No te preocupes- dijo Shura- Clara tiene un plan...-

¿Y qué haré mientras tanto?- dijo Isis.

Mu fue a avisar a tu familia que estás bien- le dijo Shura- mientras, duerme, porque necesitarás tus energías para mañana en la tarde-

Si tú lo dices- dijo Isis, un tanto deprimida, pero no dijo nada y se dejó conducir hacia su habitación. Shura la miró alejarse, y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. Cruzó los dedos para que el plan de Clara funcionara, y tomó uno de los elevadores.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Aquí yop adelantando capítulos. ¡Rápido, rápido! Jajaja, acabo de terminar de escribir el de Máscara Mortal, y ya quiero comenzar a publicarlo! Muajaja... estoy loca... bueno ejem... espero que les haya gustado este capi, y pues el que sigue es el último. Muy probablemente lo subiré el domingo (si es que me dejan usar la PC)

Saludos, y gracias por los reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	10. C10: El Campeonato

**CAPITULO 10: EL CAMPEONATO**

A la mañana siguiente, en el Santuario, se corrió una noticia, la cual no fue nada agradable para las amazonas y para las chicas en general.

¿Qué dices?- dijo Lily, alzando una ceja.

Lo que escucharon- dijo Milo con una enorme sonrisa- esta tarde iremos a ver el fútbol, pues Shura nos consiguió entradas gratis para todos...-

Yo paso- dijo Selene, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Yo también paso- dijo Milekha, cruzando los brazos- no me gusta mucho el fútbol...-

Lo lamento, señoritas- dijo Aioria con la misma sonrisa maliciosa de Milo- pero por órdenes de Saori, todas ustedes tienen que acompañarnos...-

...como nosotros las acompañamos al centro comercial- añadió Mu.

Pero...- comenzó a reclamar Marín.

Pero nada- dijo Camus- son órdenes de Saori, y tenemos que cumplirlas...-

Las chicas suspiraron, derrotadas.

Y pónganse algo cómodo- dijo Milo sin dejar de sonreír- porque estaremos ahí un buen rato...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En el hospital, Isis despertó alrededor del mediodía. No podía creer lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Y se sentía deprimida.

Por fin despiertas, bella durmiente- le dijo Shura. El caballero estaba sentado en una silla junto a su cama.

¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?-preguntó Isis.

Desde temprano- dijo Shura- ¿lista para la fuga?-

No iré al juego- dijo Isis, cabizbaja.

¿Qué dices?- dijo el caballero.

Que no iré- dijo Isis- este asunto ya me ha traído muchísimos problemas... además, no podré ganar ningún partido con este brazo así

Isis, el fútbol se juega con los pies- dijo Shura.

Y no trates de convencerme, Shura- dijo Isis- ya tomé mi decisión. Y lo siento por Ramsés, pero prefiero que viva así como está a que otra loca llegue y...-

Está bien, está bien, yo no te estoy presionando para que juegues- la interrumpió Shura- por cierto, hay alguien que te vino a visitar... otra compañera de tu equipo, creo-

Dile que pase- dijo Isis, pensando que sería Roxana.

Las dejaré solas para que hablen más comodamente- dijo Shura, saliendo- estaré aquí afuera, por si quieres algo...-

Shura salió, mientras Isis esperaba a que su compañera entrara. Pero para su desgracia, no era su mejor amiga Roxana, sino su rival Yareli.

¿Tú?- dijo Isis, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Sí, yo- dijo Yareli. La corpulenta jugadora rubia cruzó los brazos de mal humor- ¿y bien? ¿piensas quedarte todo el día ahí tirada nada más?¡tenemos un partido que ganar!-

Pero...yo...- comenzó Isis, poniéndose roja.

Nada de peros- dijo Yareli, con rostro duro- y levántate de una vez por todas...-

Yo no voy a jugar, Yareli- dijo Isis.

¿Y quieres que perdamos por no presentarnos completas?- dijo Yareli- éramos doce, y sin Zugheire y sin ti seremos solo 10... y se necesitan once para que nos permitan jugar...-

Pues busca a otra chica- dijo Isis- yo ya no jugaré...-

Como quieras- dijo Yareli con una mirada astuta- entonces iré a decirle a todas que yo tenía razón. Y yo que comenzaba a considerar que eras buena jugadora, pero veo que no eres más que una perdedora con suerte...-

¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Isis, encendiéndose de enojo.

Lo que oíste- dijo Yareli- por cobarde y llorona vas a abandonarnos, no solo a nosotras, sino también a la entrenadora Palikov y a tu hermano, y por eso sé que nunca llegarás a ninguna parte...-

Retira lo dicho...- dijo Isis, ya roja de furia.

Lo haría- dijo Yareli- pero tengo razón, y lo sabes... jamás llegarás a ninguna parte con esa actitud que tienes...-

¡Basta!- dijo Isis, apartando las sábanas y sentándose sobre la cama- te demostraré que estás equivocada. Iré...-

Yareli cambió su expresión dura por una sonrisa, y Shura se asomó, sonriendo también.

Eso era lo que quería escuchar- dijo Yareli, saliendo de su habitación, sin voltear a verla- y mi venida entonces no fue una pérdida de tiempo... así que puntual a las seis de la tarde...-

Ahí estaré- dijo Isis.

¿Y bien?- dijo Shura- ¿lista para escapar?-

Lista- sonrió Isis.

Esto es lo que necesitamos- dijo Shura, señalando una silla de ruedas y su maleta de entrenamiento. Isis alzó una ceja. No veía cómo podía escapar con esas dos cosas. No pudo preguntar nada, porque Aurora entró.

Tu amigo te va a bajar a una radiografía- le informó la enfermera, colocándole una férula diferente en su brazo lastimado- y no quiero que te muevas mucho en el trayecto...-

Isis asintió, y se sentó en la silla de ruedas cuando la enfermera terminó. Shura colgó la maleta en la silla y la condujo hacia los elevadores.

¡Un momento!- bramó una enfermera de muy mal carácter al verlos- ¿a dónde creen que van ustedes dos?-

Pues... yo...- comenzó Shura un poco nerviosa. La enfermera no se veía nada amistosa.

Van a una radiografía- intervino Aurora- la ordenó la doctora Clara Sonette-

¿Sonette?- dijo Isis, alzando los ojos hacia Shura.

¿Una radiografía?- dijo la enfermera malhumorada- ¿y para qué?-

Tu trabajo es seguir las indicaciones de los médicos, Marilú, no cuestionarlas- le dijo Aurora. Luego se volvió hacia ellos y les guiñó el ojo- vamos, apúrense, el radiólogo los está esperando...-

Shura condujo a Isis a los elevadores. Ambos esperaron a que hubiera uno vacío.

¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Isis, una vez que estaban ellos dos solos dentro de un elevador.

Cámbiate- dijo Shura, señalando la bolsa- si estás vestida con la bata del hospital no te dejarán salir...-

¿No querrás que me cambie...delante de ti?- dijo Isis, sintiendo algo de calor en sus mejillas.

No delante de mí- dijo Shura, volteándose hacia la puerta del ascensor- yo estaré viendo hacia el otro lado y evitaré que se abra la puerta del ascensor, y prometo no voltear a verte...-

Si volteas, tendré que darte una patada...- dijo Isis.

No será necesario- dijo Shura- te doy mi palabra-

Isis lo miró sospechosamente, pero luego asintió. El tiempo apremiaba. Se quitó su bata de hospital, y se puso la ropa que sin duda su madre le había enviado: sus shorts y playera del equipo, tenis, calcetas, unos pants y una chaqueta.

Listo- dijo ella, corriendo hacia arriba el cierre de su chaqueta y tomando la maleta en su mano derecha- ya puedes voltear-

Ya era hora- dijo Shura- ya estaba harto de parar el elevador...-

Los dos salieron del elevador y del hospital como si nada. Ningún guardia los detuvo, pues creían que ambos eran visitantes. El plan malévolo de Clara había funcionado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros- dijo el comentarista- nos encontramos aquí para la gran final del campeonato de fútbol femenil. El equipo de Atenas, Grecia, contra el de Hidelberg, Alemania...-

Espero que lleguen a tiempo- dijo Aioros.

¿Isis está bien?- preguntó Giselle.

Dice Shura que sí- dijo Aioros- así lo espero... que esté en condiciones de jugar hoy-

En el estadio estaban presentes casi todos los caballeros dorados, excepto Máscara Mortal, Shaka, Dokho y Afrodita. La madre de Isis y sus hermanos estaban ahí también.

Y aquí está el equipo de Alemania, entrando a la cancha- dijo el comentarista. Once chicas entraron al campo, todas usando un uniforme blanco con negro.

¿Porqué no llega Shura?- dijo Saga entre dientes. Clara le apretó la mano.

Le dejé instrucción a Aurora de que los ayudara a salir del hospital- dijo Clara- no sé porqué tardan tanto...-

Y ahora- continuó el comentarista- demos un fuerte aplauso al equipo de Grecia-

Diez chicas entraron al campo, usando uniformes color azul celeste.

Pero, ¿qué es lo que veo?- dijo el comentarista- falta una jugadora en el equipo de la entrenadora Palikov. Si no llega Isis Mohamed o Zugheire Fitler en cinco minutos, el equipo ateniense estará descalificado...-

¿Dónde está Isis?- dijo nerviosamente Roxana- ¿no dijiste que ya venía, Yareli?-

Vendrá- dijo Yareli con seguridad. La pelirroja la miró, extrañada.

Queda un minuto- dijo el comentarista- y... ¿pero que veo? Isis Mohamed acaba de presentarse en la cancha...-

¿Qué?- todos los caballeros se inclinaron hacia delante, para conocer a la chica de la que Shura les había hablado. La chica se unió a sus diez compañeras, quienes formulaban su plan de juego. El caballero de Capricornio tomó asiento con sus compañeros.

¿Porqué tardaste tanto, Shura?- dijo Aioros.

Nada más- dijo Shura- llegamos a tiempo, de todas maneras...-

Bien- dijo la árbitro- el partido comenzará ahora mismo...-

¿Estás bien, Isis?- preguntó Roxana, mirando un tanto insegura la férula color marrón que tenía en su mano izquierda.

Perfectamente- dijo Isis- vamos a jugar-

¿Listas, chicas?- dijo Yareli- recuerden: tenemos una delantera menos, y estamos con una suplente, así que lo que puedan, mándenlo con Isis o conmigo, ¿vale?-

Hecho- dijeron todas

Y también protejan a Isis si pueden- añadió Yareli- sé que estas chicas alemanas son muy tramposas, y pueden lastimar más su brazo. ¿Quién está del lado izquierdo?-

Yo, yo me encargaré de eso- dijo Emily.

Carolina y Gabriela, cubran el lado derecho- añadió Yareli, y las dos chicas asintieron-¡vamos a ganar, chicas!-

Las jugadoras se acomodaron en sus sitios.

¡Y el partido comienza!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, Saori daba vueltas por todos lados. ¿Dónde estaban sus caballeros?

¿Shion?¡Shion!- gritó la diosa. El Patriarca apareció frente a ella, un poco agitado.

¿Me llamó, Atena?- preguntó Shion.

Así es- dijo Saori, un tanto molesta- ¿dónde están los demás?-

¿Los demás?- dijo Shion.

Sí, el resto de los caballeros dorados- dijo Saori.

Pues aquí en el Santuario- dijo Shion- cada uno en sus templos, donde deberían estar... ¿o no?-

Saori lo miró sospechosamente.

¿Seguro?- dijo la diosa.

Muy seguro- dijo Shion- ¿dónde más estarían?-

Está bien, Shion- dijo Saori- puedes retirarte...-

Shion suspiró aliviado, y se teletransportó de ahí. Lo que Saori no sabía es que no había aparecido en sus habitaciones, sino en el estadio de Atenas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Este partido está muy reñido- dijo el comentarista- mucho muy reñido...-

'Reñido' no era la palabra que todos usarían. Isis y Yareli había anotado un gol cada una, y las alemanas también habían metido dos goles. Roxana, la jugadora pelirroja, había salido porque una jugadora alemana la lesionó. La alemana, claro, fue expulsada, así que ambos equipos tenían diez jugadoras.

Vamos a perder- dijo Ashley- Isis no rinde igual, y somos solo diez. Nos vamos a cansar...-

No será así- dijo Yareli- concéntrense...-

Mientras, la entrenadora alemana gritó unas instrucciones a sus jugadoras en su propio idioma.

_Schlagen Sie die ägyptischerin Mädchen auf der Arm!_- les dijo la entrenadora.

¡Camus!- exclamó Milekha- la van a lastimar...-

¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Shura.

Que la...- comenzó Milekha.

Pero no terminó su frase, porque las tres defensas alemanas rodearon a Isis, mientras ella corría con el balón hacia la portería. Rodeada, alzó la vista para pasar el balón a Yareli, y una de las defensas le dio un codazo justo en su brazo herido. Sintiendo el agudo dolor, Isis se dejó caer al suelo.

La entrenadora alemana les dio la instrucción de que la golpearan en el brazo herido- dijo Milekha.

¡Isis!¿Estás bien?- preguntó Yareli, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La joven egipcia asintió, aún apretando los dientes del dolor.

Sí, estoy bien- dijo Isis.

Esfuérzate solo un poco más- dijo Yareli- ya casi se termina... solo necesitamos un gol...-

Lo tendremos- dijo Isis.

Faltan cinco minutos, y el equipo de Atenas vuelve a tener la posesión del balón- dijo el comentarista- este es el tiempo más peligroso para el de Hidelberg, pues el equipo griego aprovecha los últimos minutos para meter los goles decisivos...-

Gabriela lanzó el balón a Isis, quien de nuevo comenzó a correr hacia la portería, esta vez protegiendo su brazo herido. Las tres defensas trataron nuevamente de golpearla, pero Isis se detuvo bruscamente y pasó el balón a Edna. Ésta rápidamente lo pasó a Ashley, y luego a Yareli.

La griega Yareli ya está prácticamente sobre la portera- dijo el comentarista- se prepara para tirar... ¿pero qué veo? Yareli se detuvo y pasó el balón a Isis Mohamed... ¡y anota! El equipo de Atenas va ganando tres a dos...-

¡Sí!- gritaron todos los caballeros, levantándose de sus asientos. Las chicas no gritaron tanto ni se levantaron, pero sonrieron. Shura era el más alegre de todos. Junto a ellos, Tenre y Amenet saltaban como locos sobre las gradas. La madre de Isis estaba tan feliz que lloraba, y Ramsés cruzó los brazos satisfecho.

¡Esto se acaba!- dijo la árbitro.

¡La árbitro ha finalizado el partido!- dijo el comentarista- ¡Atenas gana la copa!-

¡Lo logramos!¡Lo logramos!- gritaron todas las jugadoras, junto con la entrenadora.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después del partido, Aioros había acompañado a Giselle a su departamento.

No sé si este lugar será seguro para mí...- dijo ella, un tanto triste.

Yo tampoco lo sé- dijo Aioros- pero quiero creer que sí. Se que los Gressus son gente malvada, pero espero que hayan aprendido su lección...-

Giselle dejó escapar una risita de incredulidad.

Oye- continuó Aioros- siento mucho lo que sucedió. No debí haberte dejado sola esa noche...-

No fue tu culpa- dijo Giselle- ese lunático había estado acechando desde hacía tiempo. De todas maneras hubiera sucedido lo mismo...-

Aioros sonrió.

¿Y a pesar de todo quieres seguir saliendo conmigo?- preguntó seriamente el caballero.

Por supuesto que sí- dijo Giselle. Aioros acentuó su sonrisa y abrazó a su chica.

No dejaré que nadie te haga daño- le dijo Aioros.

Lo sé- dijo Giselle- eres mi caballero dorado...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Unas horas más tarde, Isis ya estaba de vuelta en el hospital. No sabía como lo habían hecho, pero lo había logrado. Y cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a Clara, Shura la devolvió a su cuarto del hospital, donde ahora estaba sentada sobre la cama.

¿Y bien?- dijo la enfermera Aurora, mientras volvía a conectar todos los sueros a la chica- ¿cómo les fue en la 'radiografía'?-

Genial- sonrió Isis.

Oye, Aurora- dijo Clara, asomándose junto con Saga- ¿se permiten visitas?-

Ya sabe las reglas, doctora- dijo Aurora- solo tres por paciente...-

¿Y no se podría hacer una excepción?- dijo Clara, poniendo cara de inocencia- ¿solo unas cuantas personas más?-

Aurora evaluó las miradas de Clara y de Saga, y luego se volvió a Shura e Isis, y asintió dejando escapar un suspiro.

Bueno, supongo que sí- dijo la enfermera. Clara sonrió.

Genial- dijo la doctora, y se volvió a Isis- todo tu equipo y los caballeros quieren verte...-

¿Qué?- exclamó Aurora.

Llegarán en un rato...- añadió Clara.

Oh, por Dios- dijo Aurora, saliendo de la habitación

Te lo dije, Aurora- dijo cortantemente la otra enfermera, desde afuera- a esta doctora Sonette no le agrada seguir las reglas...-

¿Sonette?- dijo Isis, abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Shura y Clara asintieron- ¿tu papá es médico?-

Era- dijo Clara- era un cirujano muy brillante...-

¡Yo lo conocí!- exclamó Isis- el doctor Sonette, era pelirrojo como tú, y fue el que atendió a mi hermano cuando el accidente...-

Clara sonrió y asintió.

Bueno, tengo que hacer unas llamadas- dijo Clara- tengo dos amigos, Pedro y José, que son cirujanos muy buenos, les comentaré sobre tu hermano para comenzar de inmediato...-

Vamos, Clara- dijo Saga- a ver si lo podemos encontrar ahora...-

Los dos salieron, dejando solos a Shura y a Isis. Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos.

Estuviste fantástica- dijo Shura, rompiendo el silencio- a pesar de que esas locas alemanas hicieron trampa...-

Gracias- dijo ella- y quiero agradecerte por... por salvarme de Zugheire anoche, y también ayudarme a escapar de aquí...-

No fue nada- dijo Shura- Mu hizo la mayor parte del trabajo, y tu hermano, y tú también te defendiste bien-

De todas maneras- dijo ella- quisiera agradecértelo...-

Pues... hay algo que puedes hacer- dijo Shura.

¿Qué es?- dijo Isis.

En un par de semanas habrá un baile en el Santuario- dijo Shura- y quisiera invitarte...-

Ella sonrió, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Por supuesto...- dijo Isis.

Y otra cosa- dijo Shura- cierra los ojos...-

Isis miró a Shura sospechosamente, pero luego sonrió y cerró los ojos. El caballero se inclinó hacia la chica hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de ella. Mientras se besaban, Isis pasó sus dedos por los cabellos de Shura. Un ruido en la puerta los hizo separarse, sonrojados.

Llegaron tus amigos- dijo la enfermera Aurora, asomándose con una sonrisa, sin tener idea de lo que había interrumpido- te recomiendo que los hagas pasar pronto, ahora que Marilú no está...-

Gracias- dijo Isis, y pasó su mirada a Shura.

No te preocupes- dijo Shura- hay mucho tiempo para nosotros...-

Mucho tiempo- sonrió Isis.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN**

¡Yaaaaa! Por fin acabé! Primero que nada una disculpa por mi alemán chafoso, pero solo he estudiado tres meses de alemán, no pueden exigirme mucho...

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta historia... y ahora sí, a lo que nos truje... mañana lunes subo el primer capi del fic de Máscara Mortal.

¡Muchas felicidades a los papis de todos! Hoy va a ser un día muuuuuuuy largo para mí.

**Abby L. / Nona**


End file.
